Canterlot High: El Nuevo Comienzo
by BronyMetalero
Summary: Unos jóvenes provenientes de otro país, llegan al país natal de sus padres. BM y Smooth Night eran dos hermanos muy cerrados en su país, hasta llegar a Canterloy High en donde estos hacen amistad con los hijos de ciertos personajes. Se aceptan OC's. Pasen y Lean. Comenten también por favor.
1. Capítulo 1: De Vuelta a la Ciudad

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, cuanto tiempo ¿no?... Lamento mi ausencia, he estado ocupado haciendo proyectos, escribiendo guiones, riff, letras, ahorita estoy empezando una serie que se debería estrenar a partir de agosto. Por otro lado los estudios no me dejan quieto. Y "¿En donde están los otros fic's?, necesitamos esos fic's" claro claro... los continuaré estoy un poco ocupado y anotando ideas para los fics, para luego subirlos. Tengo otro proyecto para FanFiction que voy a subir pero voy a terminarla primero para publicarla de un solo golpe. Listo... Ya no tengo nada más que decir y les traigo este fic calientito y fresquesito para su entretenimiento. Espero que les guste, y algo que les voy a pedir es que me ayuden con los nombres de algunos personajes, ¿Por qué se los digo? pues ya lo verán. Sin más espero que les guste el fic, un saludo y un abrazo desde Venezuela.**

 **Capítulo 1: De vuelta a la Ciudad**

Muchos estamos destinados a irnos de nuestra segunda madre, abandonar ese sitio en donde nacistes y tener que mudarte a otro lugar, estas dejando mucho atrás, amigos, familia, trabajos, oportunidades, pero… quién soy yo para cuestionar las decisiones de los demás, mis padres tuvieron que tomar esta medida ya que estaban buscando a mi padre para matarlo, obviamente se entristecieron mis padres por abandonar la ciudad y hasta el país por este hecho. Pero esperen… aun no he dicho mi nombre, me llamo BlackMind y soy de Finlandia al igual que mi hermana SmoothNight. Si, no somos nativos de tal sitio. Mis padres se enteraron de que el maleante que quería asesinar a mi padre fue capturado y podrían regresar a su tierra, mi hermana y yo no estábamos de acuerdos de volver a Canterlot, pero que va, nuestra palabra no es de tanto peso como la de nuestros padres y tuvimos que abandonar Finlandia mi país natal. Obviamente lloré al igual que mi hermana, extrañaría muchas cosas de ese país como los grandes festivales folklóricos, los campos nevados del parque de Pyhä, esos amaneceres bañados con el perfume que estornudan las flores en primavera, sinceramente mi hermana y yo extrañamos mucho nuestro país.

Llegamos alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, en el aeropuerto nos estaba esperando mi tia TherapyFly con mi tío JusticeDoc, junto con mis tres primos BassTones, SpeedWrench, CinemaTrend. Con nuestros primos siempre me sentí feliz de estar, ya que ellos eran muy similares a nuestra personalidad y también siempre nos visitaban, el único problema que ellos ya eran graduados de la universidad de Canterlot, y nosotros íbamos a terminar la secundaria… y con terminar es hacer los últimos tres años.

Mi tía nos llevó a nuestra nueva casa, una casa con más de cuarenta años de existencia en la zona alta de Canterlot. Esa casa es de la familia por parte de mi padre, y como mi padre es el primogénito le tocaba la herencia de la casa. Esa casa me recordó mucho a mi país por un momento, debe ser porque tenía una apariencia a castillo, unos vitrales que contenían los nombres de mis abuelos, una gran puerta de madera y con dos pisos de alto. Una casa con una sala amplia, dos estudios de trabajo, unos cinco cuartos con baño cada uno, piscina, y la sala de estar tenía un balcón que tenía una vista increíble del bosque.

Nuestras cosas ya habían llegado de Finlandia, los televisores, los muebles, todo. Pero mi hermana y yo nos fijamos en lo importante. Nuestra colección de álbumes de vinilo y CD's que teníamos al igual que nuestros instrumentos musicales, nuestra colección de DVD's, nuestras preciadas consolas de videojuegos, y la más querida galería de libros que podríamos tener, cada uno de los dos teníamos nuestras computadoras y jugábamos entre nosotros juegos como el LoL, WoW, AC, TF2, Counter-Strike, entre una gran variedad.

La verdad la relación con mi hermana siempre fue la mejor, obviamente no era la relación perfecta, nos peleabamos, nos insultamos, y hasta a veces nos dejamos de hablar por mucho tiempo, pero tarde o temprano nos reconciliamos y continuamos como si nada paso. Siempre teníamos que compartir las consolas, la biblioteca, y los instrumentos de música, pero ella siempre respetó mi guitarra, mi bajo, y mi zanfona, lo mismo hice con ella con su bajo, sintetizador, y gaita, lo demás lo teníamos en nuestro cuarto músical de nombre " **Pilli On Pajusta Tehty"** (Si, está en finlandés), ese cuarto en poco tiempo se convirtió en un estudio de grabación independiente e iniciamos un proyecto de nombre " **Miekalle"** que al español significa "Poder de la espada", nuestro género fue el Folk Metal nuestra influencia en las letras era: la historia de los dioses, la naturaleza, la fiesta, el alcohol, y libros mitológicos.

Pero ya, estoy dando mucha explicación. Mejor vayamos al grano, eran alrededor de las cinco y media de la mañana, yo me estaba levantando de mi cama un cuarto con una ambientación con posters de mis bandas favoritas, mis guitarras, mi pc, mi sintetizador, y mi armario lleno de camisas que varían desde el tono más negro hasta el gris más claro, me pare de la cama, revise mi celular y me lo lleve al baño. Me mire al espejo y mi cabello negro con mechones grises estaba completamente despeinado, llevaba mi camisa negra que uso siempre para dormir y un pantalón de dormir ADIDAS, es curioso siempre el nombre de esa marca me recuerda a la canción de Korn y obviamente siempre me saca una pequeña sonrisa. Agarre mi celular y puse a sonar la lista de reproducción de nombre " **Cuando me baño"** jamas entendi ese vicio que tengo de escuchar música para cualquier cosa, deje sonando **Life Eternal** de Mayhem para despertar con un poco de Black Metal en la mañana, en la ducha solo pensaba en Finlandia no podía sacarme ese país de la mente en verdad lo añoraba, y se repetía la idea de "cuando me gradué, volveré a mi país y no volveré… bueno solo de visita" salí de la ducha y fue a mi armario. Saque un vaquero gris con mi camisa favorita una playera negra con el símbolo de Dream Theater de frente y detrás los integrantes, también saque mi sueter uno de la misma banda, solo que esta vez delante tenía la foto del álbum " **Black Clouds & Silver Linings" **y detrás el tracklist, voltee a ver hacia fuera, y podía ver el gran campo de árboles que recorría hasta llegar a una montaña, ya estaba listo para salir a mi dia dia.

Al salir me doy cuenta que mi hermana estaba en el estudio, al entrar me doy cuenta que se quedo dormida encima del cuaderno que usualmente usamos para componer. Mi hermana una adolescente promedio, de color azul oscuro, su cabello varía en tonos de azul y púrpura, aun conservaba la vestimenta del día anterior, una camisa negra que decía al frente " **Mägo de Oz"** detrás los miembros de la banda, la vi con malicia así que fui a conectar una de las guitarras, subi el volumen de los amplificadores al máximo y empecé a tocar el intro de Payback de Slayer, ella se asusta y cae al suelo.

\- ¡Auch! Eres un maldito idiota, ceniza - Me gritó con rabia y refiriéndose a mi color de piel un gris oscuro.

\- Jajaja… Debistes ver tu cara, levántate rápido, recuerda hoy empezamos clases y a mamá no le gusta que vayamos tarde. A a propósito, espero que esas letras no se hagan borrado, Smoothi - Burlándome de ella antes de salir de la habitación

\- Me voy a vengar de ti Black, ¡ME VENGARÉ YA VERAS! - gritando desde dentro de la habitación

Bajando las escaleras, me encuentro que mi madre está terminando el desayuno, yo me siento en la mesa para terminar de esperar que ella me sirviera mi comida.

\- ¿Cómo dormistes hijo?, ¿Tu hermana dónde está no quiero que lleguen tarde por su culpa? y también ¿Qué fue ese estruendo? -

\- Dormí bien, siempre con el sueño de que mi hermana y yo abramos para Opeth, y digamos que Smooth debería estar alistándose en este momento -

\- No me digas que esa niña se volvió a quedar dormida en su estudio -

\- Si, lo volvio a hacer y si, la desperté con el amplificador -

En ese momento venía bajando mi hermana, ya esta arreglada con su cabello liso, con una camisa de Korpiklaani y jeans negros con una cadena guindando de la misma, me miro desafiante y yo se la devolví igual.

\- Buenos días Smooth, dormistes pensando en versos - Dijo mi madre burlándose

\- Jaja, muy graciosa. Me duele un poco el cuello por la posición pero eso me trae más ideas… creo. Por cierto y ¿Nuestro padre? - Dijo sarcásticamente y luego con duda

\- Tuvo que salir temprano hoy, tenía que resolver unos problemas en la discográfica y esperemos que otro cantante comercial quiera lanzar su álbum bajo ese sello, tu sabes que siempre suelen ser artistas de Metal y Rock que graban en la discográfica - Nos respondía mientras nos servía el desayuno

\- Bueno esperemos que todo salga bien, no queremos quedarnos sin nuestro productor - Dije bromeando

\- Oye BM, ¿una competencia? - Dijo retandome

\- Esta bien - Aceptando

\- Uno, Dos, Tres - y así empezamos a comer para ver quien ganaba

Al cabo de unos tres minutos, Smooth ya había terminado y me faltaba poco a mi

\- ¿Cómo puedes comer tan rápido? - Dije con duda

\- No lo sé, debe ser la costumbre que tengo de nuestro antiguo colegio -

Vimos la hora, eran las ocho y quince. Nos paramos de la mesa y metimos los libros que corresponden al día de hoy, nos paramos en la puerta de la casa y nos despedimos de nuestra madre. Yo no pude evitar sacar mis audífonos y poner a sonar la música me deje destapado un oído para ir hablando con mi hermana.

Mientras caminábamos hasta la parada del autobús, mi hermana y yo nos encontrábamos platicando de nuestros futuros proyectos y nuestro objetivo principal.

\- Heee… Smooth, creo que deberíamos bajarle un poco al Folk y empezar a hacer algo más de progresivo ¿No crees? -

\- Pero tu estas loco, hemos hecho Folk desde que vivíamos en Finlandia, ¿qué pensarán nuestros seguidores de Bandcamp? y ¿qué haremos con nuestros instrumentos folkloricos? - Dijo un poco sorprendida por el cambio drástico que estaba proponiendo, mientras nos parábamos para esperar al autobús

\- No no no… Solo digo que deberíamos hacer Progresivo para poder abrirle a Opeth, sabes que te encanta esa banda tanto como a mí, y más que viene dentro de unos pocos meses -

\- Si en parte tienes razón, pero piensa en las numerosas letras que tenemos - Intentando que yo cambiara de opinión

\- Guardarlas y hagamos algo de poesía oscura y algunas historias, lo podemos componer nosotros pero necesitaremos buenos músicos para tocarlas en vivo - Dije decidido

\- Bien, espero que todo salga bien - Dijo convencida, mientras nos montabamos en el autobús

Al montarse en el autobús las miradas eran algo penetrantes, se notaban que nadie nos conocía. Smooth y yo nos encogimos de hombros y nos sentamos a la mitad del autobús, yo viendo hacia la ventana y ella en el pasillo. Ella se puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar el **Blackwater Park** , yo hice lo mismo pero con **My Arms, Your Hearse** ambos de Opeth. En el camino no paraba de notar como nos miraban, otros se burlaban y otros simplemente seguían con lo suyo. Finalmente llegamos a Canterlot High, la escuela es muy grande y en verdad se sentía un poco agradable el lugar, mi hermana y yo proseguimos a caminar podíamos ver a todos llegando, al entrar se podían apreciar los distintos caminos que habría que tomar para llegar a los salones.

\- Es una gran escuela, ¿No crees hermano? -

\- Si tienes razón, espero que sea tan buena como la antigua -

\- Black, lamentablemente tienes que aceptar el hecho de que estamos aquí, yo también extraño Finlandia pero tenemos que continuar es un nuevo comienzo -

\- Lo se… Pero aun se me ha hecho difícil, sabes que haya pasaron muchas cosas buenas -

\- Dejalo volar BM, tienes que dejar volar Finlandia. Por cierto… ¿Quienes son esos dos que se vienen acercando como locos? - Dijo Smooth mientras veía a dos personas acercándose velozmente

\- ¿No se si debería asustarme o intentar afrontar quienes son? - Decía dudando

Enfrente se pararon dos personas, una chica y un chico. Los dos de la misma estatura, el chico iba con una camisa azul, abierta con una franela blanca y unos jeans, cabello esponjado color marrón con mechones rosa opaco y ojos color azules. La chica, tenía cabello esponjado también, y del mismo color que chico, ojos verdes y llevaba puesto una camisa amarilla abierta también con una franela blanca con un corazón y jeans grises. Los dos tenían los rasgos físicos iguales.

\- Heeemmm… Hei - Saludando tímidamente en mi idioma

"Enserio, no pudistes saludar en español… tienes que saludar en Finés" pensaba mi hermana mientras me miraba con un Facepalm.

\- Huuuu… Son extranjeros, que diversión, no lo crees Cheese Pie **(Soy el genio de los nombres joder)** \- Dijo la chica imperativamente

\- ¡Si! de donde serán, Francia, Alemania, Suiza, Austria, las posibilidades son infinitas, solo miralos. Aunque dan un poco de miedo, su vestimenta es de negro, y hablan raro. No es así Pinkie Sandwich **(Sigo siendo el rey de los nombres)** \- Dijo el chico imperativamente

El chico fue hacia mi hermana y la chica hacia mi, cada uno inspeccionando nos como si llevaramos algo raro. Hasta que se volvieron a parar enfrente de nosotros, teníamos una cara de " **Khê".**

\- Viéndolos de cerca me dice que ustedes son hermanos, y se llevan un año pero cursan el mismo, vienen de Finlandia de la ciudad de Helsinki para ser más específicos, hacen Folk Metal y sus padres se dedican a la música - Dijeron los dos al unísono

\- ¿Cómo supieron eso con solo vernos? - Dijo SmoothNight sorprendida de los dos muchachos

\- Aunque ustedes se equivocaron con la ciudad, nosotros venimos de Paratiisi Jää un pueblo en las montañas - Dije corrigiendo - Y ¿Cómo se llaman?

\- Yo soy Cheese Pie -

\- Y yo Pinkie Sandwich -

\- ¡SOMOS GEMELOS!, nuestros padres se dedican a hacer fiestas y siempre son muy salvajes y divertidas - Dijeron al unísono

\- Y ahora nosotros también ayudamos, yo animo - Dijo Cheese

\- Yo me encargo de hacer los pasteles y hacer reír a los demás - Dijo Pinkie

\- ¡¿NO ES DIVERTIDO?!, ahora que los hemos conocidos ¡seremos los mejores amigos! - Dijeron al unísono

\- Es un placer, yo soy BlackMind y ella es mi hermana SmoothNight. Hacemos música, y estamos a la orden si necesitan algo - dije amablemente

\- Bueno, dentro de poco habrá una batalla de bandas, es para recaudar fondos pero... - Dijo Pinkie

\- … El premio mayor es tocar con un grupo sueco de nombre Opeb o Opek algo así - Dijo Cheese

\- ¡ESPEREN TOCAR CON OPETH ES EL PREMIO MAYOR! - dijimos sorprendidos

\- Si… ¿Por qué les sorprende tanto es simplemente un grupo? - dijo Cheese

\- Nosotros amamos Opeth, es uno de nuestros grupos favoritos, su Death Metal Progresivo es el mejor que hay. Tenemos que intentarlo - Dije sorprendido

\- ¿En donde es?, ¿en donde hay que firmar? - Dijo Smooth tomando a Pinkie

\- Jejeje… Ustedes dos son muy graciosos. Aún falta para ese evento mientras nos podremos conocer mejor… - Dijo Pinkie hasta que sonó la campana

\- Bueno, ha sonado el timbre. A Propósito nosotros tenemos álgebra ahorita. ¿Qué clase tienen ustedes? -

\- Bueno, en teoria yo tengo Psicología y Smooth tiene… ¿Qué clase tienes tú Smooth? - Dije antes de dudar

\- Literatura, por lo menos algo divertido - Dijo emocionada

\- Bueno, Pinkie ve tu con BM y llevalo al salón de Psicología yo iré con Smooth -

\- Okie Dokie Lockey -

\- A por cierto BM, diviértete con Pinkie espero que pase algo entre ustedes - Dijo Cheese con una cara de picardía, la cual Pinkie y Smooth solo se limitaron a reír

Así fue cada uno los llevo a su salón correspondiente, mientras les mostraba los distintos salones, y puntos de reunión. Cada uno iba platicando de lo que sea, y nos hicimos amigos rápidamente de esos muchachos.


	2. Canterlot Hign: Aviso

**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo se encuentran? espero que de maravilla. Hoy como pueden observar no estoy publicando un capitulo, ¿Por qué? simplemente porque quiero dar la información para utilizar a sus OC's en el fic. Por otro lado voy a darles otro anuncio pero eso será más a la ficha técnica para esto (Sí, me gusta organizarme)**

 **Antes quiero avisarles que sus OC's apareceran a partir del cuarto o quinto capitulo en adelante, vuelve la pregunta ¿Por qué? sencillo, estoy empezando la historia, y quiero introducir a los personajes principales y secundarios primero. Por otro lado estoy escribiendo otro Fic que será estrenado como un One-Shot y habla sobre enfermedades mentales relacionados con las Mane six. Volviendo a lo importante la ficha técnica:**

 **Sexo:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Ojos:**

 **Cabello:**

 **Complexión:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Talento:**

 **Vestimenta:**

 **Se dedica:**

 **Una breve historia de los personajes.**

 **Voy a llenar los datos para que se den una idea**

 **Sexo:** Femenino

 **Nombre:** PsicoLaw

 **Ojos:** Marrones

 **Cabello:** Negro con puntas rojas

 **Piel:** Un color gris claro

 **Complexión:** Rellena

 **Personalidad:** Suele ser muy directa al decir las cosas, pero es alguien que te puede otorgar una gran amistad, pero nunca la hagas molestar porque terminaras mal

 **Talento:** Es buena cantante, baterista y escritora de humor negro, pero le apasiona escuchar a los demás y aconsejarlos en algún problema que se les presente

 **Vestimenta:** Viste una camisa roja de cuatros rojos y una playera de Arctic Monkeys negra, con unos jeas azules y zapatos Vanz negros.

 **Se dedica:** A estudiar en Canterlot High, y a la música si se lo piden, también es psicóloga se sus amigos y/o de alguna otra persona (Recibiendo un beneficio económico) **[Si, es un adulto solo pongan la profeción y si trabaja en la escuela o no, de todas maneras aparecerá]**

 **Biografía:** Es la hermana mayor de tres hermanos, hija de un militar y una abogada. Cuando cruzaba su infancia se encontraron con un percance económico y esta paso su infancia viviendo con unos tíos, cuando sus padres lograron crear una empresa estos empezaron a progresar hasta llegar a ser una de las familias más adineradas de Canterlot.

 **(Si se lo preguntas, es un personaje del fic)**

 **Bueno, espero que eso sea claro para ustedes, para más información pueden enviarme un mensaje privado. A propósito recuerden enviarme eso a mensaje privado.**

 **Ahora mis queridos lectores, quiero darles una buena noticia, y es... que mi primer fic ¡...VOLVERÁ...! Sí, después de casi cuatro meses de paro, "La Muerte me Atraviesa" volverá a ser tomado, recibí consejos de un usuario de este mismo sitio, y también me dio buenas ideas para continuar con el mismo. En verdad se lo agradezco a Nesilsarato pueden revisar tanto sus historias como su guía de como hacer Fic's. Esperen aun hay más, mis otros dos fics están en curso para un nuevo capitulo, vendrán muy recargados la verdad y con una profundidad en la historia bastante grande. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, les mando un saludo y un gran abrazo a mis amigos y ThousandTon, y obviamente a todos ustedes que puedo ver que están pendientes de mi historia. Nos veremos en la próxima historia. "No dejen morir sueños por realizar".**


	3. Capítulo 2: Movimiento Constante

**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores, espero que se encuentren muy pero muy bien, yo fenomenal por fin me he quitado un peso de encima y me ha venido inspiración por cantidades industriales, no quiero prometer capítulos todos los días porque se que no lo voy a cumplir pero si estaré subiendo cada semana ya sea de esta historia o de las demás todo como pueda hacerlo. También por fin estoy haciendo más capítulos largos, hasta me siento satisfechos como me están quedando, pero yo no puedo estar satisfecho yo solo, los lectores también son importante para ello, así que les dejaré con el capítulo de hoy. Un saludo y un abrazo espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **P.D: Los nombres de Pinkie Sandwish y Cheese Pie se han cambiado, por Fun Party y Special Celebration. Gracias a Dragón Lector por los nombres**

 **Capítulo 2: Movimiento Constante**

Ya en la puerta del salón de Psicología, Fun y yo nos despedimos para luego vernos en el almuerzo. Entre al salón y era un blanco de miradas, todos me veian raro, yo simplemente me escondí en mi cabello, y me sente en los últimos puestos como hacía en Finlandia, en mi país siempre fuí cayado, nunca llamé la atención. Si tenía amigos pero muy pocos, siempre preferí estar solo y meditar sobre mis futuras acciones, eso se le conoce en el campo de la Psicología como temperamento melancólico.

Yo solo me puse los dos audífonos y empecé a escuchar **Lost Wisdom** de **Burzum** , mientras escuchaba las notas de la guitarra de Varg Vikernes me hundía cada vez más en mis pensamientos, estos solo eran visiones del futuro de mi familiares, eso según mi madre es un don, poder ver el futuro, yo lo considero una maldición porque siempre son cosas malas o neutras, detesto ser el mensajero de malas noticias. Hundido en mis pensamientos, y viendo por la ventana sentí una presencia, cuando voltee me encontré con una chica de pelo negro con puntas rojas, con lentes hipster y de ojos marrones, de complexión rellena, con una camisa de Arctic Monkeys, jeans y unas zapatillas Vanz negras, me estaba viendo con una sonrisa hasta que me quite el audífono y me dijo

\- ¿Me puedo sentar al frente de ti? - Dijo amablemente la chica de color gris claro

\- Claro, no hay problema - Dije Fría y amistosamente

\- Gracias, por cierto. ¿Eres nuevo en este lugar? - Me preguntaba mientras se sentaba

\- Sí, llegué hace como uno o dos meses a Canterlot - Respondí desviando la mirada hacia la ventana

\- ¿Eres europeo? - Dijo con curiosidad

\- Sí - Respondí volviendola a ver

\- Uhh… y ¿De qué parte vienes? - Dijo muy animada y viendome fijamente

\- Calma, vengo de Finlandia. En verdad extraño ese lugar - Dije con nostalgia

\- Perdón no quería… - Dijo apenada

\- Tranquila, estoy un poco acostumbrado a eso - Hice un largo suspiro - Pero en verdad extraño las grandes planicies llenas de nieve - Seguía con el mismo tono nostálgico

\- Yo estuve este año por allá, y fue hermoso. Me hubiese gustado ver el festival de música folklórica pero dos días antes tuve que abandonar el país para seguir conmi tour - Dijo amablemente

\- Bueno, tal vez nos hubiésemos conocido antes entonces - Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

\- ¿Por qué, siempre ibas a ver el festival? - Preguntaba

\- Si y no, en realidad mi hermana y yo tocábamos cada año, creó desde los siete u ocho años no estoy seguro - Dije recordando

\- Wow, son músicos desde pequeños. Yo solo canto, pero me encantaría aprender a tocar la batería, pero solo lo haría por pasatiempo, me gusta más la psicología por eso estoy en esa clase - Dijo amablemente

\- Me alegra saber que aún hay más gente que le gusta hacer música con instrumentos, siento que eso se está perdiendo con la música electrónica, no digo que sea mala solo que no hay sensación más gratificante que componer unos cuantos acordes, riff, letras, etcétera. Luego montarse en un escenario y tocar lo que hicistes, para luego ver como reacciona el público, no hay nada mejor que eso - Decía con gran orgullo

\- Analizando tus palabras, ¿Tienes pensado dedicarte a la música? - dijo con curiosidad

\- En realidad, amo la música pero no pienso dedicarme a eso para vivir. Tengo pensado estudiar comunicación social. Me encanta grabar, hacer locución, actuar, doblar, todo eso... - Un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda, ví que la chica también lo sintió.

\- ¿Tú también sientes ese aura? - Me pregunto la chica, solo asenti con la cabeza, los dos volteamos para ver que era, vimos a un chico de color rojo, cabello medio largo de color negro, vestido de camisa azul y pantalones negros, con unas converse negras, nos estaba viendo fríamente, esa mirada daba incomodidad y repulsión

\- ¿Quién es ese muchacho? - Pregunte volteando a verla a los ojos

\- Se llama Angry Draw, es uno de los chicos más marginados de Canterlot High, son el y otro más, muchos rumorean que son novios pero estos "presumen" una gran heterosexualidad - Dijo sin apartar la mirada, cuando estuve a punto de abrir la boca ella me lo tapó con un dedo - Se lo que te estás preguntando ¿Por qué es marginado?, ese muchacho molesta a cualquiera que pase por su camino, también es un perturbado, aún no sabemos como esta en Canterlot High -

\- Wow, me sorprende el odio que le tienen. Pero con solo verlo, puedo ver todas las malas acciones que ha hecho - Dije seriamente. Voltee a verla - ¿Tienes algún familiar grave de salud o que están apunto de operar? - Pregunte seriamente, la chica me miró extrañada y dijo

\- Hee… Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Dijo asombrada.

\- Puedes verlo en tu mirada, puedo ver que tiene cáncer, también se algo de tí que no lo quieres comentar aquí en CH, pero eso en un futuro cambiará, y es en un futuro muy cercano - Dije seriamente, sentía algo dentro de mi que me decía

La chica asombrada, empezó a verme y sonrió, con una cálida sonrisa y luego me dijo

\- Soy Avant Life, soy de aquí Canterlot, ¿Cómo te llamas? - Dijo amigablemente

\- Me llamo BlackMind, y como mencione antes vengo de Finlandia de un pueblo para ser más específicos, y me alegra ver que aun hay gente con pensamiento humanista en este lugar - Dije amistosamente

" **¿Qué es esto?, nunca había sido tan sociable con alguien este lugar debe de tener algo"** Pensaba, siempre había sido callado pero desde que llegué aquí he hecho amigos y muy rápidamente, en ese momento estaba entrando la profesora de psicología. Una chica joven de más o menos 24 años, delgada, pelo largo de color azul oscuro con mechas amarillas opacas también, vestía una chaqueta azul con lunares blancos abierta con una camisa blanca que dice " **Canterlot High"** , pantalones negros y con zapatos deportivos.

\- Buenos días muchachos, soy la profesora Mind Analytics, y seré su profesora de psicología por lo que lleve del año, muy bien empecemos - Dijo con un tono cálido y amigable

La clase estuvo bastante agradable, tenía que ver con que nos dedicariamos cuando seamos mayores, Avant mencionó lo que le gustaba hacer y lo que haría cuando fuera mayor. Luego la profesora explicó gran parte del pensamiento humano y porque suelen haber los cambios de actitud cuando se está en la pubertad. Yo me dedique a recoger mis cosas y a volverme a poner mis audifonos, colocando el " **Songs of The Moors and Misty Fields"** uno de mis álbumes favoritos, salí con una mirada seria como diciendo "No me molesten", eso es un defecto de varios que tengo. Me molesta que me hablen o que pase algo mientras estoy escuchando música, o simplemente ignoro lo que me dicen. Saliendo del aula, alguien se tropezó conmigo y los dos caemos boca abajo, logre poner los brazos a tiempo para no agravar el golpe, veo que mis audifonos estan en el suelo me los pongo rápidamente para verificar que aún funcionan y me encuentro que el lado izquierdo no se escucha y absolutamente toda mi librería de música está en estéreo, mis ojos se volvieron fuego y dije:

\- ¡Joder, fijate en donde vas maldita sea! - Dije furioso y con mis ojos aún más rojos de lo normal, el joven de cabello rosa pálido un poco más largo que el mio, con una chaqueta verde oscuro y una camisa blanca que tenía una manzana y tres pájaros, calipso oscuro de color de ojos, unos pantalones azules y zapatos azules, que se encontraba sobándose la cabeza quedó paralizado por mi mirada y decía

\- Lo siento… yo solo… - Dijo mientras se escondía en su cabello

\- ¡Me debes unos audifonos nuevos joder, estos tenían tres años conmigo! - Decía aun más molesto

En eso una chica de cabello arcoiris opaco, de ojos esmeralda, vestida de chaqueta negra con una franela del mismo color que tenía una nube con un trueno y esta tenía alas. Observó lo que estaba sucediendo y vino corriendo a auxiliar al chico de color amarillo pálido.

\- ¡¿Quien te crees para hablarle así?! - Dijo defendiendo al chico

En ese momento me pare y reaccione a lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que estaba molesto por algo tan estúpido como unos audífonos y luego me dije **"BM, este no eres tu, no eres de molestarte con la gente por cosas estupidas como esta"** me quede ahí parado unos segundos hasta que luego dije:

\- Lo… Lo siento, no era mi intención reaccionar así, es que soy nuevo en la ciudad y aun estoy un poco triste por dejar mi país de origen - Dije apenado por lo que acababa de suceder - Ya no tienes porque darme unos audifonos nuevos, en verdad estoy apenado ¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer por ti como disculpa? - Dije aun apenado

\- No… no tienes porqu... - fue interrumpido por su amiga - Si, él tiene que ir a la tienda de animales los días de semana y por ahora son solo él y su madre los que atienden el lugar

\- No solo mi madre, también lo atiendes t… - Volvió a ser interrumpido - Y en verdad necesitan ayuda - Dijo haciendo una sonrisa falsa

\- En serio una tienda de animales, solo dime la dirección y estaré ahí. Me gustan mucho los animales, tal vez adopte uno aprovechando que te ayudaré - Dije sonriendo me di media y empeze a caminar hacia el comedor hasta que me detuve unos tres pasos y me volví a voltear

\- A propósito, me llamo Black Mind pero pueden decirme BM, ¿Cómo se llaman? - Dije amistosamente

\- Yo soy Speed Thunder, puedes contar conmigo cuando quiera, no todos se disculpan de esa manera - Dijo amigable

\- Yo me llamo Flight Coy - Dijo con un poco más de confianza

\- Muy bien, si quieren pueden venir conmigo a la cafetería les presentaré a mi hermana - Dije amablemente, en verdad no paraba de pensar que este lugar tenía algo extraño, algo "mágico"

\- Claro no hay problema, ven Flight - Aceptado la chica

\- Bueno, yo… hem… no estoy muy seguro... - Dijo escondiéndose en su cabello

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, si el es una buena persona al final del día, si él es así imagínate su hermana - Dijo confiada la chica

\- Está bien… - Dijo aceptando

Estuvimos caminando un buen rato, y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común los tres, como los gustos musicales, los instrumentos que tocamos, nos compartimos las cosas que nos disgustan, la conversación fue bastante agradable, llegamos a la cafetería y ahí se encontraba mi hermana, estaba comiendo sola lo que me pareció raro, ya como había conocido a Fun Party y a Special Celebration, siempre es de sentarse a comer con la gente que conoce.

\- Hola Smooth, ¿Cómo estuvo literatura? - Le pregunté amablemente

\- Estuvo interesante ceniza… - Se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, Flight y Speed soltaron algunas risas por el sobrenombre - Espera, vienes con gente… Tú noeres muy sociable ¿Quíen eres tú? y ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano mayor? - Dijo sorprendida

\- Ja ja… muy graciosa Smoothie, ellos son Speed Thunder y Flight Coy - Reí con sarcasmo, y luego presentando a mis nuevos amigos

\- En… can… ta… da ¡Jajajaja! - Dijo antes de empezar a reírse

\- Vamos ese sobrenombre no es gracioso más bien es incomodo - Dije para intentar que pararan de reir - ¿Qué opinas tú Flight...? - Para luego verlo en el suelo junto a Speed muerto de la risa

\- Me cago en todo - Murmuré - ¿En donde están Fun y Special? - Le pregunté a mi hermana

\- Esperen ¿Ya conocen a Fun y a Special? - Pregunto Speed

\- Pues si, ellos vinieron directo hacia nosotros y BM les saludo en finés en vez de español - Dijo Smooth Night - Será que te gusto pelo esponjado de Fun - Dijo mirándome pícaramente

\- No, pero pude notar como a ti, te encanto cuando Special empezó a inspeccionar - Me burle de ella

\- Te lo dije Flight, págame - Dijo Speed con cara triunfadora

\- Solo porque eres mi mejor amigas toma tus 30 dólares - Dijo Flight seriamente

\- ¿Ya se conocían? - Preguntaba

\- Sí, en realidad, somos un grupo que se conoce desde que éramos bebés en realidad. Nuestros padres estudiaron en esta secundaria - Dijo Flight

\- Bueno, nuestros padres también - Dijo Smooth Night

\- Y ¿A qué se dedican sus padres? - Preguntaba Flight ya sentado junto a Speed

\- Bueno, nuestros padres se dedican a la música. Nuestro padre es dueño de una discográfica de nombre " **Progressive Travel Records"** no se si la conozcan, y nuestra madre es una de las ingenieras de sonido de la discográfica - Explicando a qué dedicaban

\- Y sus padres ¿Qué hacen? - Preguntaba Smooth Night

\- Bueno, mis padres son parte del equipo de Canterlot… -

\- ¿Los wonderbolts? - Pregunte

\- Si, fueron integrantes de la división escolar hasta que firmaron de forma profesional con el equipo, aunque ellos ya no juegan. Mi madre es la entrenadora del equipo y mi padre el manager - Dijo orgullosamente

\- Mi madre tiene una tienda de mascotas en la que trabajo y me gusta trabajar ahí. Y mi padre ayuda a mi tia en una granja, ellos hacen de todo en esa granja - dijo Flight

\- Interesante, creo que deberíamos salir esta tarde - Dijo Smooth Night

\- Si deberíamos… he claro si ustedes pueden - Decía animado Flight

\- Heee… si no hay problema, pero Flight ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?... No me digas que… - Dijo Speed, mientras Flight se sonrojaba

\- Esperen, creo que huelo eso. *Huf* *Huf*, esto huele a algo raro con Smooth - Yo agregaba - ¿Cómo te puede gustar eso? - Dije yo mientras a Smooth tenía un ojo viendo a un lado y el otro también, y una mosca estaba sobrevolando su cabeza mientras entraba por una fosa nasal y le salía por la otra. - Es cáncer en su estado más puro - Dije

\- Ha ¿Que? ¿Donde?, hey BM ¿Ya aceptaron la oferta? - Dijo reaccionando y recordando que existe un mundo

\- Si, Smooth ya aceptaron la oferta, ya esta apunto de sonar el timbre. Veamos, tengo ahorita… Literatura, ¡Sí como amo esa clase! - Dije celebrando

\- Yo también, hoy nos deberían de decir que vamos a leer por este mes - Dijo Speed mientras se paraba de la mesa

\- Yo tengo historia del arte - Dijo Smooth con algo de mala cara

\- Yo también, prepárate el profesor ama mandar a dibujar todo tipo de arte - Dijo Flight

\- Nos veremos luego, nos vemos después de clases - Dijo Speed - Por cierto, lo más seguro las próxima dos clases nos toquen igual así que… Nos vemos al finalizarlas clases - Agregó Speed antes de darnos media vuelta e irnos

Íbamos caminando hasta la biblioteca que es en donde según Speed se ven las clases de literatura generalmente, cuando estábamos a mitad del camino le pregunté

\- ¿Por qué los quieres dejar solos? - Para matar la curiosidad

\- Sencillo, Flight no ha tenido una relación en su vida y es difícil que le guste una chica ya que este le interesan más los animales y cosas de esas - Decía Speed - Y en verdad quiero que mi mejor amigo tenga algo con alguien - Decía con entusiasmo

\- Bueno… Analizando a Flight es alguien que tiene un corazón sensible y conociendo a mi hermana, si harían buena pareja. Ya también era hora de que ella madure y busque a alguien con quien estar - Dije seriamente

\- Y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has tenido novia alguna vez? - Preguntó con curiosidad la chica de cabello arcoiris oscuro

\- No he tenido nada, la verdad siempre estoy pensando en otras cosas como que voy a componer, que voy a grabar, como voy ejecutar un instrumento, mi mente siempre está en música y/o algo que tenga que ver con entretenimiento - Dije fríamente, antes de suspirar - Creo que aún no ha llegado esa chica y lo que no quiero es obsesionarme - Dije con la mirada algo baja

\- Entonces, mientes. Alguien con ese pensamiento, ya te pasado por algo similar antes. Cuéntame ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntaba insistente

\- Bueno, es algo de lo que no quiero dar mucho detalle. Me había enamorado de una chica allá en Finlandia, una chica con una aptitud maravillosa, pero luego que habernos besado y proponerme una "relación" descubrí un secreto sobre ella y eso me dejó devastado, es todo lo que te voy a decir, porque no quiero recordar ese dolor - Dije con tristeza

\- Creo que ya me dí una idea de lo que pasó, por lo menos no fuiste tan ciego… -

\- Como para dejarte jugar - continuaba

\- Por alguien que no le atraían de tu mismo - Continuo

\- Sexo - Dijimos al unísono

Los dos levantamos la miradas y nos vimos con un calor en nuestros ojos. Creo que algo estaba naciendo entre los dos ya que nos parecemos en muchos aspectos.

\- Speed Thunder, creo que seremos grandes amigos - Le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara " **Y tal vez algo más"** pensaba

\- Lo mismo digo, BM - Dijo Speed " **Creo que por fin encontré a alguien"**

Los dos seguimos platicando hasta llegar a la biblioteca, llegamos con algo de retraso pero no algo muy exagerado, había algo en ella que no había visto antes, una llama se estaba encendiendo, ¿Por fin encontré a esa chica? Si es ella, espero que nuestra relación dure y sea algo que en verdad pueda hacerme feliz.


	4. Capítulo 3: Carga

**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores, estoy aquí por fin actualizando esta historia. Uff... Todo lo que he tenido que hacer para poder actualizar esto. No tengo computadora y me toca escribir esto desde una laptop prestada y esta solo la puedo usar los fines de semana y es muy difícil. Probablemente, este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha. Espero que les guste, lo hice largo para compensar mi ausencia.**

 **Capítulo 3: Carga**

Ya Speed y yo habíamos entrado de literatura, la biblioteca era espaciosa, esta tenía grandes estantes llenos de géneros variados, mis ojos se iluminaron al ver tal semejante colección. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo pero Speed me agarro del brazo, yo me volteé a verla y me dijo:

\- Nada de eso, recuerdas que vamos un poco tarde, y no quiero que me quiten puntos para el examen por tardar más - Dijo seria - Después puedes ver todos los libros que quieras - Dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos y con un tono medio materno, yo solo asenti. Empezamos a ver en donde nos sentábamos, todas las mesas estaban llenas excepto una en donde una chica de color lavanda, de pelo azul oscuro con dos mechas moradas de tonos distintos, vistiendo una camisa morada de botones y un pantalón negro, con un collar con varias figuras una de ellas una estrella morada en un escudo negro. Nos paramos cerca de la mesa y preguntamos:

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos? - pregunte amablemente

\- Hola Speed, ¿Quién es tu amigo? - Saludaba la chica a Speed evadiendo mi pregunta

\- ¿Qué hay Shining Sparkle? es un chico nuevo bastante agradable - Dijo Speed calmada - ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? - Volvió a preguntar

\- Bueno… Si, no hay problema - Dijo dudosamente

Los dos nos sentamos, yo me sentí un poco incómodo por el hecho de que ella no decía ni una sola palabra, Speed estaba tranquila leyendo el libro que nos estaban pidiendo analizar, un clásico bastante famoso " **La Leyenda de la Mancha"** uno de mis libros favoritos, también uno bastante gracioso por las aventuras de un loco que se pone una armadura y se dispone a buscar aventuras. Volviendo al tema, la chica ya había terminado de leer y se puso a leer otro libro " **El Kalevala"** el cual estuve observando por mucho tiempo, mientras "leía" " **El Conde de Montecristo"** , en ese momento dije

\- Lempo, espíritu de la fertilidad. Ilmarinen dios del herrero y creador de los cielos - Dije como si no estuviera conciente de lo que está leyendo, ella levantó los ojos un momento y los volvió a posar en el libro y dijo en un tono bajo

\- Tyttären tulen tekevät, Tuvan taaksen taaton saaman… Siell' on sammunut sukuni

Elon alla lempiväni - Dijo como si no entendiera lo que decía, yo le respondí

\- Lempo lempeä tuleni, Halun henki herttaisempi, Miss' on onneni vakainen, Lemmen liekki liehuvainen - Respondía y ella quedó impresionada con lo dije, se nota que reconoció el poema del dios Lempo

\- ¿De donde reconoces ese poema? y ¿Cómo sabes tan bien el idioma? - Dijo sorprendida de como hablaba tan fluido el finés

Yo solo me quede ahí con una sonrisa maliciosa hasta que dije:

\- Olen kotoisin Suomessa, joten tiedän runon, ja minulla on paljon enemmän kirjoja kuin Kalevala taloni - Dije en mi idioma materno, ella quedó aún más sorprendida con lo que dije

\- Wow, me encanta como hablas el finés. También reconozco a un gran lector cuando lo veo, ¿Qué estás leyendo a propósito? - Me halago la chica, para luego preguntar. Yo estaba tranquilo ya estaba haciendo conversación, y otra vez pasó por mi mente " **Listo, confirmado, este sitio tiene algo"**

\- Estoy leyendo Le comte de Monte-cristo es mi libro favorito, la historia de un hombre que es traicionado por su mejor amigo simplemente por la envidia, es mi historia de venganza favorita. Cuando fuí a conocer Le Chateâu d'if, fue como estar dentro de la celda de Edmundo Dantes. Me gustaría volver a ir - Dije llenándome de inspiración, y con un poco de nostalgia

\- Osea que has ido a francia, yo quisiera hablar francés y conocer el país - Dijo con ambición

\- He… te digo, el francés es el idioma que más he odiado del Latín. Pero si tu quieres aprenderlo hazlo - Dije con algo de rencor

\- Bueno… ¿Te gusta la música clásica? - Preguntaba la chica ya que no sabía cómo seguir la conversación

\- Si y no, es que… si observas en mi sueter escucho metal. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que deje otros géneros de música por fuera, escucho mucho música sinfónica hasta tengo varios instrumentos en mi casa, y si tuviera que escoger una canción seria Der Freischütz de Carl Maria Von Weber. Es en verdad una que me gusta - Decía mientras con una sonrisa

\- Tienes buen gusto en ese estilo entonces, podría hacerte una pregunta, no quiero que te ofendas, ¿Qué le encuentran ustedes al Heavy Metal? si es un género oscuro y difícil de entender ya que son puros gritos - Dijo con intriga y fue un tanto directa, yo por un momento me sentí ofendido en verdad

\- Bueno… El Metal es un género que habla con la voz de la verdad, y nunca con la intención de ser comercial por eso las portadas con demonios, pentagramas, gore, etc. Lo que llama es la rapidez, la fuerza con que es tocado, las letras que puede ser el tema más controversial hasta la balada más hermosa que puedes escuchar. Y hay géneros que te causan viajes astrales por ejemplo - Señaló mi suéter - Dream Theater, su tecladista tiene solos bastante buenos y te causan alucinaciones metafóricamente hablando. Lo más seguro has escuchado hablar mal del género porque no es uno comercial como puede ser el Electro, Pop, Rock(actual), Pop-Punk, no es que tenga algo en contra de esos géneros pero actualmente es así - Dándole a entender que no tiene que temer por escuchar el género - Toma, prueba escuchando esto - Sacando unos audífonos que tenía en el bolso de repuesto, y acercandole los auriculares para que los tomara, dudo por unos segundos hasta que se los puso.

Yo abrí mi gran biblioteca de música, y empecé a buscar una acorde a ella. Speed me estaba mirando de reojo creo que un poco estresada porque ella estaba leyendo y yo conversando con Shining, en eso encontré una canción y se le coloque.

\- Esta va muy bien contigo - Dije antes que empezara la canción

\- Bueno, no estoy escuchando nada… - La interrumpi y le dije

\- Relajate, dejate llevar por el principio y las melodías del Pela'o Místico - Decía de forma calmada, ya que conocía esa canción como la palma de mi mano, ella me obedeció y se concentró en la música - Cierra tus ojos y déjate llevar - La canción que le había puesto era Octavarium de Dream Theater, una obra maestra en mi opinión.

\- Black… ¿Qué le estás haciendo? - Preguntaba Speed ya que termino de leer hasta el capítulo veinte del libro

\- Sencillo, me hizo una pregunta y...- Hasta que me interrumpe Speed

\- Si eso lo se, pero mira como la tienes - Dijo mientras la señalaba y se veía a una Shining como si hubiese consumido marihuana por el viaje astral que estaba teniendo

\- Hay joder… Eso nunca me había pasado alguna persona… Mejor detengo la canción - Decía ya algo preocupado por el estado de Shining, detengo la canción y ella vuelve a la realidad rápidamente, ella nos mira y se sonroja de la vergüenza

\- He… La canción estuvo buena, aunque creo que no es mi estilo - Dijo apenada por como estaba hace unos minutos

\- No definitivamente no lo es - Agregaba yo

\- Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? perdoname por no haberlo preguntado antes - Un poco apenada Shining

\- Soy Black Mind, vengo de Finlandia como te lo dije antes, puedes decirme BM si quieres. Soy músico, cuando necesites algo avisame - Dije antes de que sonara el timbre he irme

\- Soy Shining Sparkle, soy la hija de la directora de Canterlot High cuando necesites algo puedes decirmelo - Me dijo con una sonrisa - Nos vemos luego tengo cosas que hacer así que no puedo acompañarlos - Dijo antes de irnos Speed y yo

\- Adiós Shining fue un placer - dije amistosamente moviendo la mano como señal de despedida

\- Nos vemos luego Shining - Se despidió Speed

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente mientras hablaba con Speed sobre música, descubrí que tocaba la guitarra y que tenía cierto gusto por el Metal Extremo, algo que a mi siempre me ha gustado tocar por lo rápido. Cuando ella me estaba proponiendo para ir al salón de música a tocar un rato ya que la siguiente hora estaba libre porque no había profesor de geografía. Los altavoces sonaron diciendo "Los alumnos Black Mind y Smooth Night vengan a la oficina de la directora enseguida"

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? - Pregunte algo nervioso

\- No lo se… tal vez no sea nada malo, estás cerca de la oficina - Dijo intentando calmar

\- ¿En donde es? - Dije nervioso

\- Aquí a dos puertas, yo te esperare para cuando salgas así que tranquilo - Dijo confiada

\- Muy bien, será mejor que me calme - Dije aun más nervioso ya que nunca me ha gustado que me llamen sin notificar que está pasando primero.

Como no estábamos muy lejos, llegamos rápido a la oficina de la directora, mi hermana estaba llegando también junto con Flight, ella estaba un poco sonrojada aun no sabia si era por nervios, o pena, o el hecho de que estaba haciendo algo con Flight.

Los dos entramos y nos encontramos con una oficina pequeña pero acogedora, con trofeos, reconocimiento, y otras cosas que adornaban la oficina. Enfrente de nosotros se encontraba el escritorio de la directora, con dos sillas en frente.

\- Muy bien ya llegaron, cojan a asiento por favor - Dijo la mujer de cabello púrpura con dos franjas de color rosa oscuro, ojos y piel lavanda con vestimenta elegante. - Espero que ya hayan sido acogidos bastante bien en Canterlot High, disculpen mis malos modales mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y tal vez por sus grandes nervios no notaron que detrás de mí está la subdirectora Sunset Shimmer - Decía la Twilight para que nosotros levantamos la mirada a una mujer un poco mayor que Twilight de cabello amarillo con rojo, y ojos color cian vestida un poco más casual, pero sin perder la formalidad.

\- Buenas jovenes, espero que no se metan más en problemas - Dijo para atemorizarnos más

Smooth y yo tragamos saliva y nos pusimos aún más nerviosos.

\- Sunset para los estás poniendo más nerviosos - Dijo Twilight seria, regañando a Sunset

\- Es divertido ver cómo se alteran - Dijo con una mirada maliciosa

\- Muy bien, tranquilo solo los quiere molestar. Tal vez no saben porqué están aquí, sencillo queríamos preguntarles ¿Cómo se han sentido en esta escuela? estoy al tanto de que son de Finlandia y quiero que se sientan cómodos - Dijo la Directora Twilight

\- Espero que ya hayan podido hacer amigos, ¿Podrían decirme quienes son los afortunados? - Preguntaba la Subdirectora Sunset ya con un tono más cómodo

\- Bueno, ya somos amigos de Fun Party, Special Celebration, Speed Thunder, Flight Coy, y yo de su hija Shining Sparkle - Dije ya calmado viendo que no era nada del otro mundo, por otro lado la directora Twilight se sorprendió al saber que su hija había hecho un nuevo amigo ya que por su mirada me hizo deducir que ella es muy cerrada.

\- Que bien, bueno creo que ya no hay nada más que comentar, pueden irse cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden pedirla - Dijo la Subdirectora Sunset Shimmer

\- Fue un placer, a propósito… ¿Nos podrían prestas la sala de ensayos? - preguntaba con una intención tocar buena música.

\- Si, no hay problema, aquí está la llave del salón. Tienen suerte que aun el profesor de geografía no se ha reintegrado - Dijo la subdirectora Twilight

\- Muchas gracias, les devolveremos la llave cuando terminen las clases. Nos vemos en un rato - me despedía

Salimos de la oficina y como Speed me lo prometió ella estaba esperándome junto a Flight, los dos nos vieron, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Flight rompió el hielo:

\- ¿Paso algo malo? - preguntaba relajado

\- No era nada del otro mundo, solo nos preguntaba cómo nos sentíamos, a propósito ¿Quieren ir a la sala de ensayos? - Dijo Smooth Night ya tranquila.

\- Uf… que bien, te lo dije Black, no era nada del otro mundo. Si vayamos quiero tocar un rato - Dijo Speed aceptando la oferta

\- Yo también, no toco ningún instrumento pero quiero acompañarlos - dijo Flight

Nos dispusimos a ir a tocar un poco de música un rato, Speed nos guiaba para que fuéramos aprendiendo el camino a la sala de ensayos. Cuando entramos me sentí cómodo pero sentía que a esa sala le faltaba algo, tenía una batería con doble bombo, varias guitarras, unos tres bajos, un teclado marca Korg(son la mejor marca para este instrumento), y uno que otro instrumento clásico. Pero deberían ser los póster de varios músicos famosos que faltaba uno de Heavy Metal. Pero bueno una sala es una sala, los tres agarramos un instrumento distinto, yo una de las guitarra, Speed un bajo y Smooth se fue a la batería a marcar el tiempo.

\- Muy bien Flight quiero que tú seas nuestro público, y nos digas que tal tocamos - le pedía el favor a Flight

\- Ok - dijo tranquilo poniéndose cómodo para empezar a escuchar

Nosotros nos acercamos a Smooth y dije:

\- ¿Tocamos **Demon Of The Fall**? - preguntaba

\- Tu como siempre con esa canción, toquemos algo de **Slayer** que es más rápido - Dijo Smooth Night

\- Si, estaría bien pero recuerden que somos solo tres, toquemos **Wolf and Raven** de **Sonata Arctica** \- Propuso Speed

\- Y que solo somos tres pero bueno, toquemos la a mi me gusta mucho esa - dije con orgullo

Smooth tocó tres veces las baquetas rápidamente para marcar el tiempo y empecé haciendo un riff bastante complejo con toque medieval, mientras Smooth tocaba rápido la batería y Speed dándole rápido a las cuerdas de ese bajo, y ella empezó a cantar:

\- _Grant me a wish, my master. Take heed of me. I have been loyal servant. Heartfelt, humble. Gave up - what belongs to me, Gave up my greed, My self-examination, Made me see, to be me_ \- Cantando con tonos algo agudos, tonos que yo en verdad no puedo hacer, hicimos un descompás y cambiamos un poco el ritmo, en donde ella cantó:

\- _I am now like Judas, done. Ashamed of what I've become. Fear for life I wear as a ring. To bask in your favor, I will kill the king_ \- Canto un poco más pausado y armonioso para dar un toque más épico, para luego volver a tocar como en el principio.

\- _You say I am invincible. I cannot die, I know, but anyway. The words, they maim me. Grant me a wish, my master. Compassion, please. I'd like be a human ...Maybe one day_ \- Canto con los mismos tonos del principio pero con el ligero cambio que yo hice guturales a último verso.

\- _I am now like Judas, done. Ashamed of what I've become. Fear of life I wear as a ring. To bask in your favor, I will kill the king_ \- Volvió a cantar para luego entrar en el coro.

\- [Entreaty:] let me go. Master, I hate you so. How can I sleep my nights. When my whole being cries - Cantó el coro, para pasar a uno de mis solos de guitarra favoritos, con un ritmo bastante armónico y medieval pero sobretodo rápido. Cuando termine el solo lo dejamos hasta ahí y Flight estaba aplaudiendo.

\- Son estupendos, tocan muy rápido y ese solo de guitarra, lo mejor era la batería no hay nadie más que toque… tu… Smooth eres muy buena y te vez hermosa cuanto le das a un platillo - Dijo dándole gusto lo que habíamos tocado para luego sentirse nervioso para halagar a Smooth. Speed y yo nos miramos a la cara, como diciendo "Hay que ayudarlo" ¿Me sentía un poco incómodo con que el hecho de que un nuevo amigo se enamorara de mi hermana? Pues, no mucho. Smooth necesitaba madurar he experimentar el amor por su forma de ser es muy difícil, pero volviendo al tema, Smooth se sonrojo y no sabia como reaccionar al comentario.

\- He... He... Gracias, supongo que si toco muy bien - dijo impactada por el comentario que le hizo Flight.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo,y le di una de las guitarras a Speed para tocar algo de ambiente, empezamos a arpegiar y Smooth se acercó a la batería para haces unos toques suaves estilo Jazz.

El día escolar había terminado, las personas estaban esperando el autobús, otros se iban a pie o sencillamente los recogían. Yo me despedí de Speed y de mi hermana, me fui caminando con Flight y es chico bastante agradable cuando conversas con él más de cerca te das cuenta que es alguien de mente muy abierta y receptiva. Caminamos tranquilamente hablando de cualquier cosa, de libros, música, series, películas compartimos ciertos gustos. Quien diría que ese chico que empecé insultando por una estupidez se volviera mi amigo muy rápido, el muchacho es tímido pero cuando esta en confianza es alguien que tiene un buen punto de vista de las cosas.

Estábamos cerca de la tienda, está prácticamente en el centro de la ciudad, primera vez que visitaba el centro de Canterlot en donde grandes tiendas se encontraban, algunas que venden electrodomésticos, artículos de computación, tiendas de discos, arcades, y mi paraíso… digo, y tiendas de música en donde venden instrumentos de todas las marcas.

\- ¿Impresionado? - Me pregunto Flight

\- Si, un poco. En verdad tienen comercios de todo tipo, en verdad me gusta. En Finlandia no tenemos comercios así, bueno en el pueblo en el que vivía. ¿Podríamos ir…? - Dije con sinceridad hasta que fui interrumpido.

\- No, Black ya estamos llegando a la tienda de mi madre, que dentro de un futuro será mía - Dijo con firmeza y con una mirada penetrante. Una mirada brutal, más sus ojos calipso les dan un toque penetrante.

Yo me quedé parado ahí y solo segui caminando obedeciendo a mi amigo, Flight me mostró que estábamos a una cuadra del lugar, una tienda de exterior verde claro, con un cartel que dice " **Angel's Pet Shop"** con el dibujo de un conejo comiendo una zanahoria, con un vidrio que mostraba el interior de la tienda, junto con algunos animales en jaulas para darles adopción. Al entrar, la tienda era amplia, tenía unos estantes repletos de productos para animales, en las paredes podían verse jaulas para hamsters, para pájaros, lagartijas, hasta para serpientes y arañas. También en la zona para adopción de animales, se encontraban cachorros, gatos, hamsters, conejos, conejillos de indias, y aves. Y para el fondo se encontraba los acuarios, en donde había peces de todo tipo, junto con sus respectivos productos para limpiar las peceras, alimentos para peces y tortugas, y unos cuantos adornos para los mismos. En la caja se encontraba una chica de rastas color naranja con mechas rosas y una venda amarilla que tenía amarrada a la cabeza, ojos color verde y compartía rasgos físicos con Flight, y vestía el uniforme de la tienda con un jean azul marino y unos zapatos converse negros.

\- Hola, Apple Bunny. ¿Cómo han estado las ventas hoy? - Saludo a la chica con una sonrisa

\- Hola hermanito, han ido bien. Mamá te esta esperando, hoy toca bañar a los animales rescatados. Por cierto, ¿Quién es tu amigo? - Saludo la chica, hermana mayor de Flight.

\- Es un nuevo amigo que hice hoy hermana, y vino a ayudarnos en la tienda. Además es extranjero viene de Finlandia - Dijo presentándome

\- Hola soy Black Mind, pero puedes decirme BM, es un placer conocerte Apple - Dije amablemente

\- Igualmente, Black, ahora como vas a ayudar. ¿Qué talla de ropa eres? - Dijo directa

\- Heee… "S", más o menos ¿Para que mi talla de camisa? - Pregunte algo extrañado, mientras ella se agachaba y al levantarse saca una camisa negra con el logo de la tienda en el lado izquierdo.

\- Bien, ponte esto. Flight te termina de mostrar el lugar, por cierto, bienvenido a Angle's Pet Shop - Dijo directa para finalizar con una sonrisa

\- Gracias - Dije devolviendo el gesto, Flight me mostro en donde estaba el baño para que me cambiase la camisa por la de la tienda, la verdad me gusto eso ya que siguien un protocolo para este tipo de cosas, salí del baño, Flight que me estaba esperando afuera me miró el cuello por lo visto se dio cuenta de mi collar.

Flight me mostro todo el lugar, el almacén, donde están los animales para adoptar(Este era uno más amplio que el de afuera), la peluquería canina, y en donde esta el veterinario que al parecer no había ido ese día.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos listos vamos a bañar a los animales, para ponerlos en exhibición y también me ayudaras a acomodar los estantes, también les daremos de comer a cada uno de ellos, o claro también tengo que presentarte a la dueña de la tienda, mi madre - Explicando lo que haríamos el día.

\- Muy bien, vamos a bañar a los animales - Dije ya motivado a colaborar

Subimos a la parte superior de la tienda, en donde se encontraba la peluquería junto con la veterinaria solo que estos estaban separados por una pared. Allí se encontraba una mujer adulta de pelo rosa pálido un poco más corto que el de Flight, el mismo color de ojos, de contextura flaca y vestía una camisa verde claro con el logo de la tienda en el lado izquierdo de la misma, un pantalón del mismo color y unos zapatos blancos. Ella estaba bañando a un lobo siberiano. Hasta que Flight le interrumpió:

\- Hola, mamá disculpa mi tardanza, tenemos a un nuevo voluntario y le estaba mostrando el lugar para que se familiarize - Explicaba su tardanza hacia su madre

\- No hay problemas hijo. Hola mi nombre es Fluttershy y como ya debistes haber deducido, soy la madre de Coy y de Bunny - Dijo con una voz dulce y agradable. Yo me acerque para darle la mano y presentar me

\- Soy Black Mind, vengo de Finlandia. Y cuando Flight me mencionó sobre su tienda de animales quise colaborar, ya que me gustan mucho y siempre he querido alguno pero aun no me decido cual, jeje - Me presente amablemente y ocultando el percance que tuve esta mañana con su hijo.

\- Wow, y ¿Vienes de intercambio? o ¿Vienes a Canterlot para quedarte a vivir? - Me pregunto un poco curiosa

\- No quiero sonar mal pero, tristemente vengo a vivir y como nativo de tal sitio extraño mi tierra. Pero he conocido buenas personas y me las he llevado bien con ellas, y mi opinión de habernos mudado a cambiado - Dije un poco apenado, para luego desenvainar una sonrisa.

\- Interesante, espero que hayas conocido a Speed, es una buena chica. Y por tu estilo le caeras bien. Pero bueno, empecemos a trabajar. Como eres nuevo Black, encargate de los gatos, Fly y yo, nos encargaremos de los perros que son más grandes y tienen mucho más trabajo - Ya cortando la conversación para empezar a trabajar, en eso me señala la jaula con los gatos.

Los gatos estaban recién rescatados, eran unos cachorros, algunos dormían, otros jugaban con su cola, otros estaban jugando con otros gatos. Esa imagen de los gatos me partió el corazón(ahí descubrí una de mis debilidades, me gustan DEMASIADO los gatos), antes de tomar uno fuí a tomar una de las tinas pequeñas que usan para bañar a los animales y abrí las dos pilas del agua para que estuviera tibia, y poder bañar a los gatitos tranquilamente sin que se me escapen.

Al cabo de una una hora ya iba por el penúltimo gato, y cada uno se los pasaba a Fluttershy que ella se encargaba del resto. Cuando llegue al último gato, este estaba al fondo algo asustado y yo le extendía el brazo para que viniera conmigo pero este se iba aún más atrás, le dirigí la mirada

\- Tranquilo pequeño, no tienes porque temer me. Ven, te voy a bañar - Me dirigía al gatito

En eso el gato se sintió cómodo y salió del fondo de la jaula y pude verlo mejor. Era un gato gris, y la cara con una mancha negra en difuminación, sus ojos fue lo que más me llamó la atención. Sus ojos eran tan rojos como los míos, me miraba y yo lo recogí para bañarlo. Mientras lo bañaba me dí cuenta que era bastante juguetón, yo me reía al verlo jugar con las burbujas. Fluttershy y Flight me miraban como me divertia con ese gato.

\- Oye Black creo que es suficiente con ese gato. ¿Podrías pasarmelo para terminar lo de alistar? - Dijo amablemente, yo voltee a ver al gato y le dije

\- Bueno amiguito, es hora de que terminen contigo - Dije viendo fijamente a los ojos del gato, este me miró con sus ojos rojos penetrantes y tiernamente

\- ¿Sabes que? Black, traelo y yo te explicaré qué hacer con él - Dije amablemente Fluttershy, ella ya sabía por dónde iban las intenciones del animal

Yo me acerque y empecé a recibir las instrucciones de Fluttershy, cuando termine de arreglarlo. Fluttershy me miro y me dijo:

\- Dejamelo y ven a buscarme despues que termines con el trabajo - Dijo con confianza

\- Ok, te veré luego amigo - Le dije al gato para luego tocarle la nariz, para luego voltearme he irme con Flight

\- Y Black… este gato es hembra - Dijo con una sonrisa y corrigiendo

Yo solo le sonrei y baje junto con Flight. Los dos empezamos a trabajar, el me dijo en donde tenía que poner cada artículo en estante indicado, y yo como soy un maniaco de la simetría todos los artículos estaban puesto de la misma forma. Flight quedó impresionado al ver esa habilidad que tenía para colocar las cosas. Luego proseguimos a ponerle la comida a los animales. Yo le ponía a los peces y a los hamsters, Flight le ponía a los gatos y perros que están en exhibición.

Ya había terminado el día de laburo, y yo subí como me dijo Fluttershy que lo hiciera, entre a su despacho, era una oficina pequeña con varios posters de animales y obviamente fotos de su familia, ya sea en viajes, paseos, etcétera. Ella me estaba esperando con la gata que había arreglado. La gata a apenas verme, bajo de la mesa en la que estaba saltando para una de las silla y así bajar al suelo, corrió hacia mi me paso entre las piernas y finalmente trepó por mi ropa hasta posarse en un lado de mi hombro.

\- Listo, ya esa gatita es para ti. Los animales cuando te tienen aprecio, se acercan a su dueño - Dijo amablemente - Quiero que te la lleves, se ve que le darás un buen hogar a esa gata. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que hicistes hoy en la tienda, también llévate esto - Me dijo con el mismo tono amable, para luego darme unos artículos para la gata.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Fluttershy, estoy muy agradecido. Tengo pensado venir más seguido - Dije agradecido

\- Gracias a ti, Black. Y por favor solo dime Fluttershy ¿Ok? - Dijo devolviendo el gesto y con un tono cálido

Yo baje para la planta baja de la tienda y me despedí de Apple y de Flight, salí de la tienda para encontrarme en el camino a Speed. Ella me vio y se me acercó.

\- Veo que ya salistes de la tienda - saludo la chica

\- Si, aunque no tengo la más menor idea de como llegar a mi casa - Dije algo apenado

\- Bueno, te daré un aventón mi padre viene a buscarnos y es alguien bastante buena gente, vivimos en la parte norte de la ciudad - Ofreciendo

\- Muy bien, gracias. Yo también, así que no habrá mucho problema para cuando vayas a salir del lugar - Dije con una sonrisa - Y… ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto? - Dije para romper el hielo

\- Hay una fuente de soda por aquí cerca así que podemos estar un buen rato mientras llega mi padre - Invitandome la chica

\- Bueno, vamos para allá pues - dije aceptando

Al entrar en el lugar, lo sentí bastante agradable, unas cuantas mesas en donde la gente se reunía para conversar y pasar un rato con los amigos. Estaba la caja y un escenario, en donde estaban montando gente para ver quien lograba vencer al "Mejor guitarrista de la ciudad" un chico rubio,de piel morada ,de ojos verdes, su vestimenta era una camisa negra y un jean negro también, de zapatos unas converse. Smooth y no nos sentamos pegados a la ventana para ver cuando llegara el padre de Smooth. La ambientación del lugar era bastante rockera la verdad, por eso me sentia comodo, la música, las personas todo. Ya sentados, una chica se nos acercó para ver que queríamos.

\- Bienvenidos a _**Passion for Metal,**_ ¿En qué les puedo servir? - Dijo una chica con una camisa de Metallica, de pantalones negros. Ojos cafes y de piel crema, de pelo ondulado color azul oscuro.

\- Yo quisiera una buena sidra de manzana, y por cierto. ¿Burton o Trujillo? - Pedía yo con una sonrisa antes de preguntarle

\- Burton obviamente, no hay mejor bajista que él - Dijo la chica - Buena elección por cierto, y ¿Qué quiere usted? - Pregunto la misma chica

\- Yo quiero lo mismo y para matar un poco el hambre, trae dos clubhouse por favor, ¿Ride the Lightning o Master of Puppets? - Pidió Smooth para los dos

\- Ride the Lightning, y lo traeré enseguida - Dijo la chica mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba

Me quite el suéter ya que tenía un poco de calor,y lo puse sobre la caja en donde tenía a la gata, Smooth vio la caja con curiosidad y me pregunto:

\- Black ¿Qué llevas en esa caja? -

\- En esta caja llevo a mi primera mascota, una gata -

\- Oh, me gustaría verla pero, en este tipo de lugares no se dejan entrar animales. ¿Ya tiene nombre? - Preguntaba con curiosidad

\- No, pero podríamos ponerlo ahorita, mientras llega la comida - Dije, me lleve la mano a la barbilla - ¿Qué tal? Times - Dije

\- Humm… No lo se, necesita algo más llamativo - Pauso por un momento, para pensar - ¿Qué tal? Dream - Propuso

\- No lo se, le falta algo tiene que ser más llamativo - Dije mientras pensaba

\- ¿Qué tal? Ayreon - Dijo Speed como propuesta

En ese momento, estaba sonando " **Day Eleven: Love"** una de las mejores canciones de **Ayreon** , yo mira la caja y dije:

\- Ayreon será su nombre, me gusta mucho ese proyecto. Sobretodo el " **The Human Equitation"** es mi favorito. Creo que se te vino a la mente por la canción verdad - Dije cálidamente y ella me miro igual. Algo se estaba conectando entre los dos

\- También me gusta mucho Ayreon, es uno de los pocos proyectos de Rock Progresivo que he escuchado - Dijo algo apenada

\- ¿En serio? - le pregunté sorprendido, ella afirmó con la cabeza - Espera, ¿no has escuchado King Crimson, Yes, Pink Floyd, Opeth, Queensryche, o Rush? - Ella nego con la cabeza, y se empezó a esconder en su cabello. En ese momento llego la chica que nos atendio con las bebidas.

\- Muchas gracias, hemm… -

\- Dusk Note - Dijo la chica

\- Anotado, ¿Puedo hacerte una petición? - Preguntaba

\- Claro, ¿Qué necesitan? -

\- ¿Podrían poner algo de Opeth o de King Crimson? por favor. Algo del **Dammention** estaría bien por parte de Opeth, o **In The Court of The King Crimson** también estaría bueno - Pregunte amablemente

\- Claro, veré que tenemos por ahí, ya la pongo - Dijo antes de marcharse

\- Gracias - Dije mientras se marchaba, volteé a ver a Speed. - Ahora escucharas algo de buen Rock Progresivo - Dije amablemente, mientras ella tomaba de su sidra.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya estábamos comiendo, y Dusk como prometió puso una de Opeth, **Closure** una de mis favoritas. Ya le había contado toda la historia de ese álbum, y el porqué de cada canción, ella estaba admirada por mi conocimiento en el género. No habían pasado ni un minuto de la canción. Y el chico que se autodenominaba "El Mejor Guitarrista de Canterlot" le gritó a Dusk:

\- Oye, ¿Por qué quitastes el Metalcore que tenía puesto? eso es música. No esa bazofia de progresivo - Dijo molesto, el comentario no le agrado a muchos en el lugar. Yo fui uno que se sintió ofendido.

\- Puedes irte a la mierda, Reply Music - Dijo Dusk mientras le sacaba el dedo medio

\- COMO OSAS DECIRLE ESO AL MEJOR GUITARRISTA DE CANTERLOT, TIENES QUE DIRIGIRTE CON MÁS RESPETO HACIA MI - Grito el muchacho, muchos ya estaban hartos de ese tipo, yo lo veía desde en donde estaba sentado

\- Black, no me digas que vas a desafiarlo. Dicen que el es muy rápido en verdad - Adivinando lo que iba a hacer

\- Necesita una lección, confía en mí, vuelvo en unos minutos - Dije, me paré de donde estábamos y me dirigí a la tarima en donde él estaba

La gente iba acomulando miradas sobre mi, yo solo caminaba hacia mi objetivo. En verdad me molesta la gente mente cerrada y más si es un presumido.

\- Veo que alguien, quiere retar al gran Reply. No quiero que te vayas llorando después que pierdas - Dijo alardeando.

\- Sabes algo pana, solo hago esto para que te cayes la maldita boca. Que estoy cansado de tus idioteces - Dije ya con algo de rabia

Me miró con algo de confianza, y dijo:

\- Empezaré yo, ya verás lo bueno que soy en este instrumento - Culminó de hablar

Empezó a tocar unos ritmos de Metalcore, la verdad bastante pesados y rápidos. Cuando paso al solo, noté que lo único que lo hacía ver rápido era la técnica que estaba usando, eran técnicas básicas con una avanzada. Cuando terminó ese solo, me dijo:

\- Supera eso. Polvo - Murmuro, lo que me ofendió fue lo último

Yo empecé a tocar algo sencillo, que su reacción fue "ya le gané a este imbecil". Luego fui aumentando la velocidad hasta empezar a hacer una mezcla de mis canciones de Dream Theater favoritas, las canciones de Dream Theater siempre son complejas, y los solos aún más, empecé a tocar los solos de Petrucci, los cuales fue impresionando al público, y empecé hacer los solos de Through the Fire and Flames, que son solos de guitarra aún más difíciles. Hasta que llegue a un punto que ya lo hacía por oído y mis dedos iban tan rápidos que se veían muy poco, al finalizar me ardía la mano. La cara del muchacho fue de rabia, al ver que él no era el mejor. El público me estaba aplaudiendo, yo sonreí y salude al público, al bajar Speed me recibió con un abrazo.

\- Eso fue increíble, tu eres el mejor guitarrista - Dijo sorprendida y emocionada

\- No, creeme no lo soy. Solo hubo uno tan bueno para considerarlo así - Dije yo sintiéndome halagado, pero siendo humilde

\- Lo eres para mi, Blackie - Mientras me abrazaba, y me ponía un sobrenombre, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme a tal acto, le devolví el abrazo y nos dirigimos a pagar la comida. Salimos del lugar y esperamos solo cinco minutos y llego un BMW negro por nosotro.

\- Ese es mi padre, déjame decirle que vienes con nosotros - Dijo Speed

Ella se acercó al carro, y le pidió a su padre que bajara la ventanilla del mismo. Desde una distancia me hizo seña de que me acercara. Al entrar al carro el hombre se presentó

\- Hola muchacho, mi nombre es Soarin. Es un gusto conocerte - Dijo amablemente el señor

\- Buenas señor, soy Black Mind. Gracias por el favor - Dije un poco apenado

\- De nada, a donde es que vamos - Preguntó el hombre de ojos esmeralda como los de Speed, yo le indique la dirección de mi casa. Él reconoció la zona de inmediato y se dispuso a llevar me.

Ya estábamos llegando a mi casa, y los tres llevamos una conversación bastante agradable, le comente de dónde venía y a que me dedicaba. A el le llamaba la atención el hecho de lo que hacía a pesar de mi edad, hice amistad con él muy rápido. Yo le dije cual era la casa y él se paró justo en frente de la puerta.

\- Listo, ya estas en La Casa de la Familia Mind - Dijo amistosamente

\- Muchas gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana Speed - Dije antes de bajarme el autos

\- Espera Black, cuando veas a tu padre dile " _ **Rush, King Crimson y Pink Floyd dejaron una marca fuerte en el mundo".**_ El sabrá quién se lo dijo. Ha, y cuando quieras un favor, buscanos a tres casas de aquí, ¿Ok? - Dijo amablemente

\- Ok, nos vemos luego - Me despedí

Al entrar a mi casa, deje la caja en el suelo y deje que Ayreon saliera para que conociera la casa, se la mostré a mi hermana y a mis padres. Todos estaban contentos con la mascota, y fue bien acogida en la familia. Ya me estaba poniendo comodo en este lugar.

…

…

\- Veo que le caes bien a ese chico - Dijo Soarin a su hija

\- Si, es bastante interesante. Y es muy habilidoso en muchas cosas - Dijo algo pensativa

Soarin noto eso, y dijo - ¿Te gusta verdad? - Dijo pícaramente, ella reaccionó rápidamente

\- ¿Qué? no como crees - Mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas

\- Si, te gusta. Conozco esa cara, tu eres la copia fiel de tu madre. No puedes mentirme - Dijo con cara picara

\- Ya papá - Dijo riendo un poco Speed, en ella estaba creciendo un sentimiento. Y en mi también.

 **Hey, soy yo otra vez. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Pueden dejarme un suculento review si pueden, compartan la historia por favor. Y antes de irme quiero hacer un anuncio. El miércoles 5 de Agosto a las 9:00PM(Hora de Venezuela), estaré trasmitiendo mi programa de radio, por una pagina de nombre " LiveTrack Radio", y espero que no sea mucha molestia que escuchen mi programa y digan que opinan. Sin nada más que decir, un saludo y no estamos leyendo.**


	5. Capítulo 4: La Danza de la Eternidad

**Buenas mis queridos lectores, si actualicé** **rápido** **y este capítulo me comió la cabeza, pero aquí encontraremos el comienzo de los arcos argumentales de los personajes. No quiero dar más explicaciones así que empecemos. Recuerda compartir la historia, dejar tu review, y en darle a Follow.**

 **P.D: Antes de que se me olvide. Este fic tiene dos canciones que (sino es mucha molestia) escuchen.**

 **Hope Leaves - Opeth**

 **Burden - Opeth**

 **Capítulo 4: Danza de la Eternidad**

Ya dentro de casa me dispuse a caminar con Ayreon para que esta conociera la misma. La gata la estaba gustando el lugar, ya estaba pensando en donde ponerla, ella iba a dormir en mi habitación. Ya que se había encariñado conmigo pero le iba a dejar la puerta abierta para que pudiera salir cuando quiera.

Al entrar a la cocina, estaba Smooth, mi madre y mi padre, los tres voltearon a verme con la gata en la mano, la misma por ser un poco tímida retrocedió y se acurruco en mi costado izquierdo. Mi padre un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, de piel gris un tono más claro que el mío, pelo azul oscuro y gris oscuro, de barba, vistiendo una camisa de King Crimson y pantalones negros, juntos unos zapatos negros, ojos rojos como los míos y complexión en forma. Se paró de la mesa y fue no a saludarme si no coger a la gata como loco y empezar a jugar con la misma. Mi cara fue de "¿Qué caraj…?", Smooth no pudo contener la risa por mi cara.

\- Pruff… ja ja ja ja, Black deberías ver tu cara – Dijo en burla, mientras golpeaba la mesar

\- Smooth no te rías así de tu hermano – Regaño mi madre a Smooth, una mujer de cuarenta y cuatro años, de piel azul oscuro, su cabello de color negro con mechones morados, viste un suéter de color negro con morado y pantalones azules, ojos azul oscuro como los de Smooth Night.

\- He… Papá me puedes dar a Ayreon – Dirigiéndome a mi padre

\- O Claro, ¿En serio le pusiste Ayreon? – Me pregunto

\- Si, sabes que me gusta mucho ese proyecto. No sé porque aun no has participado con ellos –

\- Humm… Tu sabes que lo mío no son las operas Rock o en este caso las operas Metal. ¿En dónde has estado el resto del día? – Me explico mi padre, para luego preguntarme

\- Estuve ayudando a un amigo en la tienda de su madre, así conseguí a Ayreon. Después estuve con Speed una amiga que hice hoy, me invito a una fuente de soda que estaba por ahí y yo acepte. Había un chico que estaba, luciéndose diciendo que "Es el mejor guitarrista de la ciudad" – Dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa junto con ellos

\- ¿Ese chico lleva el nombre de Reply Music? – Pregunto con curiosidad mi padre

\- Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Pregunte asombrado

\- Tuve que lidiar con ese intento de guitarrista hoy. Quería producir en la disquera y le dije que no, porque no aceptamos Metalcore ni Deathcore. Pero el muchacho no le cavia eso en la mente, y dijo que volvería. La verdad, me dieron ganas de darle una lección – frunció el ceño mi padre por el muchacho

\- Yo me encargue de eso hoy – Dije mientras tomaba un poco de agua

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo sorprendido mi padre

\- Sí, la verdad no es gran cosa lo que hacía. Yo use todas las técnicas que me enseñaste, el se fue molesto del lugar porque lo superaron – Le contaba a mi padre

\- Has a prendido bien entonces, ¿A qué velocidad tocaste? – Pregunto mi padre

\- Bueno, me dolieron mucho los dedos así que calculo unos 890BPM – Dije

\- Wow, un poco más y me alcanzaras. Creo que ya te puedo decir "El nuevo Petrucci" o "El mejor guitarrista del mundo" – Dijo con orgullo mi padre

\- No, solo hay un solo guitarrista que es el mejor, ya solo estoy siguiendo sus pasos, aun no me considero el mejor y creo que jamás lo haré – Dije con humildad

\- Así se habla hijo – Dijo con una sonrisa mi madre

\- Yo no se ustedes pero yo me voy a dormir – Dije con sueño, antes de hacer un largo bostezo – Buenas noches a todos, ven Ayreon – Dije con cansancio mientras que caminaba con Ayreon, recordé algo y me regrese – Por cierto padre, el padre de Speed me pidió que te dijera esto **"** ** _Rush, King Crimson y Pink Floyd dejaron una marca fuerte en el mundo_** **"** – Me volteé y me fui

\- " ** _Pero nada como_** **_el Metal Progresivo de Queensrÿche",_** Así que el viejo Soarin está por ahí haciendo desmadre con el equipo de Canterlot, tal vez **_"The Question"_** vuelva después de unos años – Dijo recordando esos días con sus amigos para luego hacer una pequeña risa.

…

Mientras me bañaba antes de ir a dormir, mis pensamientos estaban teniendo una danza, tanto de recuerdos como de sentimientos viejos y rencores guardados. Mi mente se perdía aun más con el caer de agua caliente de la regadera, tenía los ojos tapados por mi cabello, y en eso imágenes volvieron a mi mente como las olas del mar.

*Flashback*

Nos encontrábamos en una de mis montañas favoritas que se encontraba cerca de mi casa en Finlandia, se podía ver todo el pueblo, los ríos y las montañas más altas con sus picos nevados.

\- Sabes cuánto me gusta tu cabello Black, es largo y lacio – Dijo una chica que estaba acostada encima de mis piernas.

\- A mí también me gusta el tuyo, y tus ojos también – Me diría a una chica de pelo rubio oscuro ondulado, de unos ojos marrones y piel amarillo pálido con algunas pecas en sus ojos. Me gustaban mucho sus ojos porque eran exóticos en Finlandia, muy poca gente los tiene de ese color.

\- Sabes, he estado pensando y quiero hacer algo – Dijo relajada la chica

\- ¿Qué necesitas Harmony Voice? – Pregunte

\- Recuerdas de lo que te hable sobre graduarse internacionalmente – Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados

\- Si, que es te abre muchas oportunidades – Dije cálidamente

\- Bueno, tengo que hacerlo y tristemente me tocará dejar el país – Dijo seria, yo sentí algo en el pecho, un dolor que no había sentido antes

\- Pero… pero… Esto es un país lleno de oportunidades, podrías quedarte – le decía para que se quedase

Ella se paró de mis piernas, y me miro algo triste. Se me vio a los ojos, suspiro y me dijo:

\- Black, sé que no quieres que me vaya. Pero esto es algo que quiero hacer en serio, yo quiero que me acepten en cualquier país rápido y tener que trabajar en lo que me gusta en realidad – Dijo para hacerme entrar en razón

Yo baje la mirada, me sentí mal. La levente un momento que ella me estaba viendo a los ojos, nuestras miradas eran una mezcla de tristeza y necesidad. Poco a poco nos acercamos y nos dimos un largo beso con sabor a tristeza pero a amor al mismo tiempo, para luego abrazarnos y en empecé a cantar:

 _\- Gone through days without talking, there is a comfort in silence. So used to losing all ambition and struggling to maintain what's left. There is a wound that's always bleedin, there is a road i'm always walking, and i know you'll never return to this place –_ A los dos nos estaban saliendo lágrimas, y nos volvimos a ver a los ojos en ese momento dije:

\- Jamás te olvidaré, te llevaré conmigo – Dije con tristeza

\- Igual yo, recuerda. "Nada de lo que tú hagas puede cambiarme" – Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

*Fin del Flashback*

\- Nada de lo que tú hagas puede cambiarme… Solo acéptame como soy – Murmure un poco melancólico mientras tenía los brazos posados en la pared en frente de mi.

…

Mi habitación tenía las luces apagadas, lo único que daba luz a la misma era unos rayos de luz que otorgaba la luna. Ayreon estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en una cama para gatos que me dio Fluttershy, yo estaba acostado viendo al techo de mi habitación, los recuerdos aun no paraban de llegar. Intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero era inútil con todo lo que me llegaba.

*Flashback*

\- Bueno, ya ha llegado el día, lo único que me queda es despedirme y desearte buena suerte – Dije algo triste, mientras esperaba con Voice su vuelo para Austria, ella ya estaba para frente a mí con sus maletas y sus padres estaban hablando con los míos, ese día Smooth se había quedado con mis tíos mi antigua casa.

\- Si Black. Espero que sigamos en contacto, no te olvides de tu chica – Dijo con una sonrisa

\- Claro, que no me voy a olvidar de ti – Dije devolviéndole el gesto

"Vuelo número 27, por favor abordar por la puerta número 3" sonó el altavoz de aeropuerto de Helsinki. Los dos nos vimos a los ojos y nos abrazamos, ella se dio media vuelta y se fue con sus maletas y todo. Yo la vi irse, pero cuando estaba por la mitad, se devolvió y nos dimos un beso de despedida. Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue. No me fui del lugar hasta ver que su avión despegará, mis padres estaban en la cafetería, mientras yo estaba viendo desde el balcón que este tenía como su avión estaba a punto de despegar.

Yo solo me limité a observar al avión, saber que con la persona que había compartido tanto estaba por irse y ya no podría estar a tu lado compartiendo contigo, era un dolor inmenso que me estaba comiendo el alma. En eso se empezó a escuchar que las turbinas de avión estaban tomando más aceleración, pero cuando este se estaba empezando a mover algo colisiono con las mismas y esto hizo que se prendiera en fuego para que unos segundos después, el avión sufriera una explosión que se escucho en todo el lugar.

Yo entré en shock, toda la gente estaba gritando y alarmada. Llegaron los bomberos, ambulancias, todo… Yo vi como sacaron los cuerpos calcinados de los pasajeros y supe distinguir el de Voice, por el tatuaje que le había hecho cuando nos hicimos novios. Cuando mis padres vieron el desastre estos no lo pensaron dos veces para ir hacia mí y abrazarme. Tenía el corazón destrozado, por el hecho de ver morir frente a mí, a mi amada Voice, mi dolor era demasiado y empecé a llorar junto con mis padres que también estaban impactados.

*Fin del Flashback*

En mi cama estaba pensando en ese momento difícil de mi vida, con las manos posadas en mi pecho.

\- ¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en esto? – Murmure solo en mi cuarto

Algo hizo que Ayreon se despertara, esto hizo que la misma se estirara y saltará hasta mi cama. Se me acerco por un lado, y me dio un leve golpe con su cabeza para luego ronronear. Yo la empecé a acariciar y en eso se me vinieron versos a la mente "Entra en esta noche, de aquí partiremos", "A un lugar muy lejano de nuestras débiles y Desmoronadas vidas" no pude evitar pararme y tomar mi guitarra acústica.

Lo que empecé a hacer era arpegios bastantes suaves y armoniosos llenos de tristeza y melancolía. Mientras anotaba los versos que me llegaban en unas hojas olvidadas que tenía resguardadas para utilizarlas en melancolía, no solo versos anotaba también los acordes que realizaba para crear una atmosfera bastante hermosa.

Cuando tuve listo esto me paré del escritorio en el que estaba para salir de mi cuarto silenciosamente, y dirigirme al estudio de grabación. Ayreon me siguió, hasta el mismo. Encendí la luz, encendí las computadoras que usamos para grabar, encendí las consolas de ecualización. Como mi mamá me enseño a manejar las consolas sin necesidad de técnico tenía una noche completa para trabajar en la canción. Como el estudio tenía tres cuartos, uno en donde se grababa con los instrumentos, otro en donde se graban la voces y obviamente en el que me encontraba.

Tome las partituras y empecé a grabar la guitarra primero en vista que una eléctrica no quedaba bien, use una electro acústica para grabar. Los arpegios estaban quedando como quería unos todos suaves, pero melancólicos. Todo estaba quedando perfecto, la canción era un Rock Progresivo bastante cómodo.

Pase a las partes de batería, las empecé a tocar suavemente como el Jazz con unas baquetas que hay para eso. Mientras tocaba la batería para calentar, un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

*Flashback*

\- Lo siento Black, pero no sé cómo tratarte – Decía una chica de ojos azules, cabello color azul y piel crema, llevaba un vestido color blanco con un oso de peluche y unos pinceles.

\- Pero, solo trátame como un amigo más. Sabes que me gustas y ¿Qué? Eso no influye en nuestra relación, tal vez si te sientas un poco incomoda pero no es para llegar a esto – Dije un poco triste por la acción de la chica

\- BM, eres mi mejor amigo. Pero enserio después de esto, en verdad no sé cómo tratarte. Será mejor que me vaya – Dijo fríamente antes de irse

Yo quede ahí, triste. Regale mi corazón que es mejor regalo que puedo dar, y este fue destrozado como si no valiese nada.

Iba saliendo del gimnasio de mi antigua escuela mientras buscaba a mi mejor amigo, lo vi y e iba con Art Heart, la chica que me rompió el corazón por segunda vez. Cuando me vio que me acercaba para hablar con Insanity, esta se volteo y se fue algo que me dio rabia y tristeza.

*Fin del Flashback*

Inconscientemente había empezado a hacer un ritmo de batería que iba con la canción, era una forma de drenar esa rabia que tuve acumulada por varios años. Como estaba cronometrado el tiempo de cada toma, cuando pare y vi el tiempo que llevaba, me percate que Smooth Night estuvo grabando esa pista, ella toco el botón para hablar conmigo desde donde estaba.

\- Buen ritmo, y buenas letras tienes aquí. Más o menos ¿Para qué es esta canción? – Dijo agradándole la canción

\- No deberías estar durmiendo Smooth – Dije frunciendo el ceño

\- Lo dice el que está grabando una canción sin mí – Refutando

\- Es para desahogarme – Hice un largo suspiro – Creo que debí haber hecho esto hace meses atrás – Dije bajando la mirada

\- Oh, ya veo. Por lo que tú has pasado. Tranquilo, no criticare tu trabajo. Solo seré tu ingeniera de sonido en esta canción – Comprendiendo y ella me soltó una sonrisa cálida

Yo salí de la cabida de donde estaba los instrumentos para empezar a grabar las voces. Smooth, había editado la canción como se lo pedí y escuche la pista instrumental eso hizo que estuviera listo para las voces de la canción. Entre al cuarto en donde se grababa las voces. Escuchando los tonos de la guitarra, me guie por ahí para empezar a cantar.

La danza de mis pensamientos estaba terminado pero creo que le faltaba algo para terminar la misma más un no sabía que era, como la canción es prácticamente una balada, no podía hacer gritos o guturales para ambientarla. Pero sé que le faltaba algo para que fuese impactante para culminarla. Al ver la hora no eran más ni menos que las cuatro de las mañana, y faltaban tres horas para salir de casa e ir a CH.

Baje un momento a la cocina y me encontré a mi papá ya despierto, haciendo café. Con su típica camisa de Pink Floyd puesta, junto con un pantalón de dormir azul.

\- Así que te paraste temprano, ¿No es así Prog Mind? – Me dirigí a mi padre

\- Lo mismo digo Black Mind, ¿Por qué tan temprano despierto? – Dijo mi padre calmado

\- No le digas a mamá pero… - Fui interrumpido por él

\- Estuviste grabando un tema porque necesitabas despejar tu mente de ciertos recuerdos – Adivinó mi papá

\- Sabes, a veces me das miedo. ¿Cómo lo sabías? – Dije dudoso

\- Primero, la luz del estudio estaba encendida. Dos, ese estudio necesita un nuevo trabajo de aislamiento. Tres, eres igual a mí en muchos aspectos – Dijo explicando, mientras yo tomaba una taza de café

\- Buen punto, ya que estás aquí despierto. Quisiera que la escucharas – Dije antes de darle un sorbo al café – Mum… Esta bueno – Murmure

\- Bueno, a ver que tienes – Aceptando

Caminamos hacia el estudio, de alguna manera para no hacer ruido porque si mi madre se despertaba, todos estábamos jodidos. Entramos al cuarto y podía ver a Smooth cabeceando por el sueño que tenía. Mi papá se le acerco sin que se diera cuenta, y le pego un grito al oído. Lo que hizo que saltara del susto.

\- ¡Ha!, Me cago en… - Volteando a ver a nuestro padre – No jodas, tu también – Dijo incrédula y con el ceño fruncido

\- Ya le hice una a tu hermano, faltabas tu – dijo burlándose – Muy bien, a ver que tienes hasta ahora – Dijo interesado

La canción empezaba con un arpegio de guitarra, tiempo después va con las voces y finalmente la batería. La canción había quedado tal como me la imagine, pero siento que aun le faltaba algo, yo empezando a cantarla inconscientemente.

\- Me gusta, está bastante balanceada, y para ser una canción de Rock Progresivo lograste incluir esa atmosfera oscura que tanto me gusta – Pensó por un momento - ¿Te basaste en Opeth? – Me preguntaba con curiosidad

\- No la verdad, todo simplemente salió de mi. Quería aligerar la carga y eso fue lo que salió – Le explicaba a mi padre

\- Suena bastante a ese grupo, se nota que te gusta – Se paró por un momento y recordó por ciertas cosas que he pasado – Lograste drenar esos sentimientos para lograr esa canción – Dijo amablemente

\- Si pero, no se siento que le falta algo a esta. No sé que es – Dije preguntándome a mí mismo

\- Tranquilo, ya lo sabrás. Te darás cuenta cuando lo halles – Me dijo cálidamente como si ya supiese que le falta.

…

Como a las siete de la mañana yo me fui a duchar, para no estar tan dormido me bañe con agua fría, al principio fue muy desagradable pero al paso de unos minutos el cuerpo se acostumbra a esa temperatura. Estaba escuchando **Demon of the Fall** mi canción favorita de **Opeth**. Saliendo de la ducha solo podía recordar todo lo que me había pasado en Finlandia, ósea amo mi país de origen pero viendo todo desde otro punto de vista fue mejor venir a Canterlot. Me había pasado más cosas tristes que alegres en ese país y por ahora había comenzado con pie derecho en este lugar.

Fui a mi habitación a vestirme, me puse una camisa de Opeth que de frente tenía la portada del álbum **Dammation** y detrás el Tracklist del álbum, me puse una chaqueta de cuero negra, algo similar a la que tiene **Dammation Guitar** (Artísticamente conocido como Mikael Akerfeldt) vocalista y guitarrista de la banda ya mencionada, solo que la mía tenía de un lado la bandera de Finlandia más un cráneo que era cubierta por unas guitarras en forma de "X". También me puse un jean negro y los zapatos del mismo color. "Me alegra que esto sea como en Finlandia, nublado y no hace mucho calor" pensaba. Como ya había desayunado no tenía mucho que perder así que me dispuse a esperar a Smooth que esta tenía una cara de somnolencia muy notable. Yo me quede viéndola extraño

\- ¿Qué tanto me miras? – Dijo un poco amargada por no haber dormido lo suficiente

\- He… nada – dije aun más extrañado

\- ¿Tanto se nota? – Pregunto con curiosidad

\- Si, se nota y mucho – le dije siendo sincero

Smooth se fue a su cuarto unos momentos, para luego volver como unos lentes de aviador de cristales plateados que reflejaban todo.

\- Listo, esto resolverá las malas miradas – Dijo con un tono apagado por el sueño

\- Pero te quedarás dormida en la primera clase, ya verás – le comentaba

\- Lo sé… - Dijo antes de hacer un largo bostezo

Salimos de casa para empezar un nuevo día en Canterlot, los dos caminábamos como siempre a la parada del autobús hasta que un auto marca Mercedes-Benz se nos paro de un lado, al bajar la ventanilla se pudo visualizar dos personas, del lado del copiloto estaba un chico de cabello azul grisáceo oscuro, piel azul anciano y ojos color cereza morado, vestía una chaqueta azul con una camisa color blanco con un trueno con alas, su edad se debería aproximar a los 18 años. En el lado del piloto se encontraba una mujer de piel cian, ojos color cereza morado como los del muchacho y cabello arcoíris la cual nos estaba viendo con una sonrisa.

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, los hijos del señor Prog Mind – Dijo la mujer, era idéntica a Speed.

\- Hola, si… Lo somos ¿De dónde nos conoce? – dije algo extrañado por el saludo tan repentino

\- Sencillo, yo soy una gran amiga de sus padres de hace muchos años. Pero cuando sucedió lo del intento de homicidio perdimos el contacto. Además eres la copia fiel de tu padre y tu madre – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Speed baja la ventanilla del auto

\- Hola chicos ¿Necesitan un aventón? – Dijo Speed

\- si no es mucha molestia, esperar el autobús nos quita mucho tiempo – Dijo Smooth aun con un tono bajo

\- ¿Qué te pasa Smooth? – Pregunto extrañada

\- Es una historia bastante larga – Dije mientras nos subíamos al coche.

\- Discúlpenme, aun no me he presentado. Soy Rainbow Dash, un gusto conocerlos – Dijo amigable la mujer de pelo arcoíris

\- Yo soy Thunderstruck hermano mayor de Speed – Dijo el chico que estaba delante de nosotros

Mientras íbamos en el autos nos estábamos actualizando a Rainbow de todo lo que ha pasado durante todos estos años sobre nuestros padres y algunas cosas sobre nosotros, ya llegando nos despedimos de la madre de Speed y de Thunder para entrar a la escuela, Thunder se fue por su camino y nosotros por el nuestro. Flight nos estaba esperando frente de la puerta principal mientras hablaba con Fun y Special. Estos nos recibieron con hiperactividad como estos siempre son, pero bueno empezamos otro día más en Canterlot High. Flight, Special y yo teníamos la misma clase Historia del Arte, mientras Speed, Fun y Smooth tenían Psicología.

Yo me senté en la ventana como siempre hago en las clases que son en salones, detrás se sentó Flight y a mi derecha Special. Tres amigos en una clase son una mala combinación ya que siempre uno termina estresando al otro o termia siendo un desmadre todo. En la clase algunos estaban dormidos, otros estaban prestando atención, otros simplemente estaban viendo con que se entretenían y yo estaba pensando como terminar la canción, en eso Flight me pasó una hoja que tenía escrito:

 _"_ _¿En qué piensas tanto?"_

 _"_ _En algo que me vino a la mente desde anoche"_ Respondí, devolviendo la hoja

 _"_ _Y ¿Más o menos, de qué se trata?"_ Me devolvía la hoja

 _"_ _Tiene que ver de mi pasado en Finlandia, un día de estos te invitare una soda y te contaré todo"_ Respondí para cortar esa "conversación"

Mi mente vagaba tanto en recuerdos como en la canción cada uno se conectaba entre sí pero aun no sabía porque esa danza aun no ha terminado. En el día todos me notaron muy pensativo y no estaba hablando mucho a comparación del día anterior. En un momento que yo fui al baño Smooth les explico porque me encontraba así pero no les mencionaba nada de ese pasado que me atormentaba.

…

Mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería recibí un mensaje de Speed, como ya todos nos habíamos llevado bien ya habíamos intercambiado números de celular. Yo estaba algo extrañado por lo que decía el mensaje _"Te espero en el salón de ensayos en cinco minutos",_ yo no tuve de otra que dirigirme a tal. Ya ese lugar se había vuelto nuestro punto clave de reunión, como las clases había finalizado solo quedaban algunos profesores, y obviamente el personal obrero del lugar.

Al llegar no había nadie allí, solo el equipamiento del lugar. Yo no lo pensé dos veces y cogí una de las guitarras acústicas que estaban ahí, yo empecé a arpegiar y la danza continuaba, y me vino el suceso más reciente con el que me sentí deprimido, aunque lo superé rápido aun me duele en solo pensar en ella y lo que me hizo. Yo no paraba de hacer arpegios rápidos y armónicos tenía que drenar el dolor, la tristeza y la rabia que aun estaba ahí.

\- Buenos arpegios – Dijo Speed que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, yo levante la mirada un momento y la volví a posar en el mástil - ¿Qué tocabas? – Sentándose a mi lado

\- Solo estaba improvisando – dije fríamente

\- ¿Hay algo que te molesta? – Dijo con un tono cálido la joven

\- No nada, ustedes me han tratado de maravilla en este poco tiempo – Dije haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

\- Pero… Eso no es motivo para qué estés así. Algo te preocupa o más bien, estas pensando en algo – Dijo para intentar sacarme todo

\- Bueno… creo que ya te puedo contar ciertas cosas sobre mí, pero… con una condición – Dije accediendo a sus intenciones

\- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto la chica

\- También me tienes que contar parte de tu pasado - Dije seriamente

\- Muy bien lo haré – Dijo también sería

\- Bueno… todo comenzó hace unos cuatro años en Finlandia, ósea cuando tenía doce años – Dije nostálgico. Yo le empecé a contar la historia que había tenido con Voice, y con Heart, suspiraba continuamente eran recuerdos bastante horribles que en verdad los deje a un lado pero tarde o temprano iban a salir a atormentarme.

\- Bueno, ahora voy a uno de los más importantes. Uno que me paso unos dos meses antes de llegar a Canterlot – Dije serio pero me sentía más ligero – Fue un día que había ido a mi antigua institución para hacer el recorrido a los nuevos junto con unos amigos que estaban a punto de graduarse, estaba yo presentándome a los nuevos alumnos de PJ High Scool, yo con un tono serio como siempre soy, yo estaba tranquilo hablando y dándoles una pequeña charla sobre el colegio, cuando paré nos dirigimos a la cafetería y ahí nos "pusimos" a hablar con algunos de nuevo ingreso, yo estaba más bien leyendo un libro para pasar el rato hasta que uno de los que me acompañaba me dice _"Oye BM, esta chica que está aquí se va a ir por letras_ _ **(u humanidades como lo quieran llamar)"**_ yo subí la vista un momento y me dirigí a la mesa en donde ella estaba junto a otras y nos pusimos a conversar un rato, la chica de lentes pelo negro, y piel gris nos habíamos llevado muy bien, y iniciamos una nueva amistad.

Un día todo paso a mayores, ya habíamos alcanzado un nivel casi de noviazgo. Pero siempre note a esa chica algo extraña ella si queríamos que fuésemos amigos con derecho pero no más de allí, aunque yo ignoré toda señal de evasión porque simplemente estaba enamorado y ella me había enganchado fuertemente a ella. Hasta un día que me rebelo un secreto, ese día lloré mucho por ella y me preguntaba repetidas veces ¿Por qué?, resultaba que nunca le interese y solo estaba jugando conmigo, para luego descubrir que era lesbiana, eso me destruyo.

Pero yo seguí intentándolo, ciego por el amor buscaba la manera de que a ella yo le gustase. Hacia estupideces y actualmente me rio de eso, pero aun así siento ese dolor en el corazón. Con el paso del tiempo yo seguía intentando y ella hacía que si lo estaba logrando pero no fue hasta un fin de semana en donde medite y me di cuenta de las cosas que estaba haciendo y por fin reconocí lo que estaba haciendo, era algo que no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido. Escribí una canción para desahogar ese sentimiento. Lo que finalmente me dio dolor fue el verla con uno de mis mejores amigos, me llevo un poco a la locura porque aun había un poco de ese sentimiento ahí. Pero ha final del día lo logre superar y no tuve rencores con nadie, a final de cuenta más nunca los iba a volver a ver ya que vendría para acá – Conté mi último desamor, creo que por fin he parado esa danza que me estaba molestando.

\- Wow, creo que compartimos esa similitud. A mí me paso algo parecido, pero el tipo que me lo hizo fue a un peor. Yo también estaba ciega para reconocer que él era tu sabes, eso… pasaba el mayor tiempo con él, trataba de impresionarlo en verdad lo amaba a tal punto que casi me mato por esa escoria de hombre, estaba deprimida gran parte del día porque no lograba nada. Él me hizo a veces dar esa señal de que en verdad me iba a dar ese cariño y ese amor que estaba buscando pero en realidad solo se rió en mi cara mientras veía como se besaba con su pareja – Dijo con un tono triste, hizo un largo suspiro – En verdad no sé cómo pude a ver sido tan estúpida – Dijo bajando la mirada.

Con mi mano le agarre un costado de la cara para que levantara la mirada, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y algo hizo chispa entre nosotros.

\- ¿Te gusta cantar? – Le preguntaba un poco sonrojado

\- Si, un poco – Dijo entre cortado también un poco sonrojada

\- A la cuenta de tres cantaras conmigo **Burden** de **Opeth** , ¿Ok? – Dije también entre cortado, mientras le daba una de las guitarras que estaban ahí

Marque el tiempo para empezar a tocar, los ritmos eran suaves y armonicos, ella tanto como yo sabíamos que esta canción era perfecta para drenar todo.

\- I once upon a time. Carried a burden inside. Some will ask goodbye. A broken line but underlined, there's an ocean of sorrow in you – Canté con los pocos tonos agudos que puedo hacer, para luego cambiar de ritmo y cantar - Sorrow in me – Que fue desde arriba hasta abajo. Cambie de ritmo para cantar una estrofa normal pero en este caso lo haría Speed.

\- Saw a movement in their eyes. Said, I no longer knew the way. Given up the ghost. A passive mind submit to fear and the wait for redemption at hand – Cantaba Speed siguiendo el mismo ritmo, mientras ella también tocaba.

\- Waiting to fail – Cantamos los dos al mismo tiempo, con tonos muy altos. Había arrimado un sintetizador para hacer un solo con el mismo mientras me hacia la base de la canción, el solo era rápido y lleno de sentimiento, al culminar el solo cantamos - Failing again – Sacando todo lo que nos faltaba, volvíamos a hacer las melodías del principio para culminar la canción

\- If death should take me now. Count my mistakes and let me through. Whisper in my ear. You've taken more than we've received, and the ocean of sorrow is you – Cantamos los dos tal cual para finalizar las estrofas y pasar a una improvisación de solos entre los dos cada se estaba drenando esa melancolía, y terminamos con unos solos entre los dos.

Terminamos juntando las miradas de nuevo mientras terminábamos de tocar ya parados de las sillas en las que estábamos. Por un lado quería besarla, pero por otro nos acabamos de conocer, pero también sentía que alguien me decía "hazlo, ella es para ti. Nunca me olvides, y vuélvete a enamorar, me tengo que marchar". Pero aun estaba indeciso, solo estábamos ella, y yo con un silencio bastante incomodo, pero algo empujo a Speed y esto hizo que nuestros labios se juntarán accidentalmente, primeo estamos impactados por lo que había pasado, segundo nos miramos otra vez apenados por lo que paso. – A la mierda todo, nos gustamos – La abraze y nos dimos otro largo beso, algo que los dos disfrutamos, nos abrazamos de nuevo y ya aceptando lo que nos pareció raro hace unos instantes, levante la mirada y podía ver una silueta difuminada pero podía distinguir quién era.

\- Supiste escoger bien. Gracias por la canción, me la llevaré conmigo – Decía la figura que lentamente tomaba forma para revelar a Voice. Yo le hice la seña del pulgar arriba, y le dedique una sonrisa larga mientras abraza a Speed.

\- Desde mi cielo, os acunare en la noche, y os acunaré en los sueños y espantaré todos los miedos. Desde mi cielo, os esperaré escribiendo pues no estoy sola pues me cuidan la libertad y la esperanza – Hizo poesía de la canción que le dedique en su funeral – Yo nunca te olvidaré – Dijo antes de empezar a desvanecerse – Te estaré protegiendo Black Darkness Mind Night – Dijo mientras me tomo la mano, y sentí como una gota fría todo la misma antes de que ella se desvaneciera por completo. Yo solo sonreí y dije:

\- Ya mis pensamientos se han detenido – Dije cálida y con los ojos un poco llorosos al ver por última vez a Voice. Me separe de Speed

\- Debemos mantenerlo oculto hasta que sea necesario – Dije algo alarmado – No creo que tomen a gusto lo nuestro, si solo llevamos poco tiempo de avernos conocido – Dije serio

\- Tienes razón, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en ocultarlo? – Pregunto

\- Dos o tres semanas, así no se lo tomarán mal – Dije – Pero ahora, tenemos que fijarnos en Smooth y Flight – Los dos tienen esa chispa, así como nosotros la tenemos – Le comentaba – Cambiando de tema, quiero que vengas a mi casa, quiero que escuches algo y que me ayudes – Dije un poco apasionado.

\- Muy bien, nos toca caminar para llegar a tu casa, porque mi padre aun no sale y mi madre debe estar entrenando al equipo – Dijo explicándome

\- Tranquila mi padre nos sacará de esta – Dije confiado

…

…

Nos encontrábamos en camino hasta mi casa, lo que le sorprendió a mi padre, era la similitud de Speed con su madre, ya que se conocían de hace años, lo cual no me esperaba. Los tres conversábamos y Speed descubrió la similitud que tengo con mi padre, este le había caído muy bien a Speed, le faltaba la opinión de mi madre.

\- Bueno, ya llegamos a la casa de los Mind's los reyes del Metal Progresivo después de Dream Theater – Dijo mi padre con orgullo

\- Gracias papá, nos vemos luego – Mientras nos bajamos del coche

\- Hasta luego señor Prog Mind, fue un placer – Dijo Speed

\- Fue un placer pero dime Petrucci por favor, me queda bien se nombre – Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

\- Y luego dices que soy yo – Dije frinciendo el ceño

\- Por cierto hijo, ya se tus intenciones… Solo puedo decirte una cosa… Dale duro contra el muro – Dijo mi padre con una mirada picara

Yo solo lo mire con como diciendo "¿En serio?" Speed se lo tomo con gracia y le saco una pequeña sonrisa, entramos a la casa y la primera que me resivio fue Ayeron, quien se trepo por mi ropa hasta posarse en mi hombre y lamerme la cara.

\- Hola pequeña, te presento a una amiga… se llama Speed – Le dije a la gata

\- Hola ternura – Speed le acerco el dedo y le empezó a acariciar cabeza algo que a la gata la gusto

Vamos a ver si mi madre está en la casa para que la conozcas, recorrimos la casa no solo para que conociera a mi madre sino para que se familiarice con la misma ya que ahora iba a ver más seguido. En vista que no estaba en la planta de abajo subimos a ver si estaba arriba, pero tampoco más bien creía que no había nadie en la casa hasta que entre al estudio y encontré a Smooth durmiendo en el sillón del estudio con su bajo (uno modelo estándar de color azul oscuro, con un libro de portada marrón y una nota musical).

\- ¡Smooth despierta! – Grito Speed fuertemente

\- Ha ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – Dijo desconcertada por despegar de golpe

\- Buena manera de recibir visita Smooth – Dijo Speed con un tono sarcástico

\- Ha… Speed, ¿A qué se debe tu agradable sorpresa? – Dijo mientras hacia un bostezo y se estiraba

\- Vengo a escuchar la canción que me mencionaste hoy, que Blackie escribió – Dijo Speed pero se le escapo el sobrenombre, yo golpee mi palma con mi cara.

\- Espera, le dijiste a mi hermano ¿Cómo? – Dijo con una mirada interrogante

\- Black como siempre – Dijo Speed un poco nerviosa

\- Recuerda que has dormido poco y no quisiste tomar café como yo – Decía yo para ocultar la falla

\- Sí debe ser por eso – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la computadora – Muy bien, esto es lo que le he hecho a tu canción BM. Le hice unas nuevas pistas de bajo porque las que tenía no se escuchaban bien por culpa de una interferencia – Explicando lo que había hecho – Pero está editada y lista ¿La renderizamos? – Pregunto Smooth

\- No, quiero intentar algo – Me paré por un momento – Speed entra por aquella puerta, ahí hay unos audífonos y un micrófono, quiero que grabes los coros con unos susurros – Ordenándole

\- Ok, ¿En donde están las letras? – Pregunto la chica

\- Están justo enfrente del micrófono, tómalas y léelas en frente del mismo – Especificando, mientras entraba a la cabina

\- Muy bien, primero te pondré la pista para que te familiarices con el tono y los ritmos - Dije por el micrófono que va a la cabina

\- Black, ¿Por qué le pediste a Speed que grabará esto? – Pregunto extrañada mi hermana

\- Quiero probar algo nuevo, también quiero ver cómo queda con los susurros que le pedí – Dije serio

\- Muy bien, grabamos en tres, dos… - Le hice una seña para que empezara a cantar

Ella había terminado de grabar lo que le pedí, y mientras Smooth las edito rápidamente y habían quedado muy interesantes.

\- Aun le falta algo, Smooth graba tu las últimas estrofas – Le pedí

\- Si insistes – Acepto

Yo me senté en la computadora, y la puse una silla a Speed para que se sentase al lado mio. Mientras le hacía la seña a Smooth para que cantara, conversábamos

\- Tiene una hermosa voz ¿No es así? – Le comentaba s Speed

\- Vaya que sí, ¿Por qué a veces actúas algo mal con ella? – Pregunto curiosa

\- Sencillo, yo quiero que ella se sepa defender de las patadas que le pueden dar la vida. Como nos sucedieron a ti y a mí, a pesar de que la puedes ver que es muy alegre y a veces seria, ella ha sufrido mucho y es por eso mismo no ha sabido como toparse con las patadas de la vida – Le explicaba a Speed

\- Ho… y ¿Qué tipo de cosas le han pasado? – Preguntaba aun curiosa

\- Son cosas que yo no quiero explicar de tu cuñada, ha pasado por mucho aunque no lo parezca – Hice un largo suspiro – He aprendido de ella a ver la vida de forma distinta, cuando sufrí la muerte de Voice ella me ayudo a consolarme, me hubiese gusto que mis dos chicas favoritas compartieran más – Bajé la mirada por un momento.

En ese momento salió de la cabina porque todo había acabado y empecé a editar las partes grabadas la canción estaba lista. La empezamos a escuchar y en verdad todo quedo perfecto y me gustaba lo que había hecho, se notaba todo por lo que había pasado en metáforas pero era más que todo dedicado a Voice ya que ella fue la primera, y como muchos dicen el primer amor nunca se olvida. Speed me vio con unos ojos cálidos, Smooth estaba feliz de lo que había hecho las dos me estaban apoyando.

Bajamos para tomar unos buenos refrescos, para conversar más que todo. Ya Speed era parte de **Miekalle** lo que le faltaba era el ritual de iniciación que aun no lo hemos pensado pero lo haremos. En ese momento llega mi madre con algunas bolsas de compras y se acerca a saludar

\- Hola pequeños hijos de Odín, ¿Cómo están? – Hizo una pausa - ¿Quién es su amiga? Te me haces familiar – Dijo mi madre con un tono amistoso

\- Buenas señora me llamo Speed Thunder y soy hija de una de sus amigas de clase de hace unos años atrás – Dijo amigablemente

\- No puede ser, ¿Eres la hija de Rainbow Dash? – Exclamo mi madre

\- Pues sí, y de Soarin también – Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Bueno, puedo hacerme una idea. Tienes los ojos y la boca de tu padre, discúlpame, me llamo Orchard Night conozco a tus padres desde hace mucho – Dijo amablemente

Después de la aparición de mi madre nos pusimos a conversar un buen rato en donde charlamos de cualquier cosa, componíamos, le enseñamos a Speed como funcionaba el estudio por ser parte de la banda. Ya Speed se estaba llevando bien con mi familia y con mi hermana ni se diga, por fin creo que esto va a funcionar.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo ya que me gusto los Flashback de BM. El proximo capítulo viene con sus OC's así que no se lo pierdan, y el sexto tendrá otro arco que espero que les guste sin más que decir me despido. Un saludo y un abrazo.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Una Pesadilla por Recordar

**Buenas mis queridos lectores, vengo a pedirles disculpas. En este capitulo tenía pensado que salieran los OC pero la inspiración me gano y termine escribiendo un poco del pasado de Smooth y para el próximo en verdad los pondré. Discúlpenme esa sin nada más que decir, deja tu review si quieres, follow o Fav. Hasta entonces...**

 **Capitulo 5: Una Pesadilla por Recordar**

Después de una larga charla, por fin mi familia había conocido a la que ahora se considera mi novia, pero sin decírselos. Aunque en mi mente sigue repitiéndose "Eso fue muy rápido hombre" pero bueno si paso, fue por algo. Tal vez fue influencia de Voice que me ayudo a encontrar a esa nueva persona, lo bueno es que compartíamos varias similitudes. Estábamos reunidos en el comedor mientras conversábamos de bandas, series de TV, radio, todo lo que tendría que ver con el entretenimiento.

\- Haber Speed, ¿Ya eres parte de **Miekalle**? – Preguntaba mi padre con tono amistoso

\- Si, me acogieron como miembro oficial ya, y no como una de sesión nada más – Dijo con una sonrisa

\- Y ¿Qué instrumentos tocas? – Preguntaba mi madre con tono cálido

\- Soy guitarrista, bajista, y vocalista. Me gusta tocar géneros rápidos – Dijo amablemente

\- Bueno, para que pases una prueba ¿Cuáles son tus influencias? – Dijo con una mirada interrogativa

\- Papá bájale dos – Dijo Smooth con una leve risa, yo estaba riéndome un poco

\- Veamos, entre mis influencias están: **Opeth, Sonata Arctica, Metallica, Dream Theater, Amon Amarth, Cannibal Corpse, Slayer** y un grupo que tuvo fama hasta su separación de nombre **The Question** – Le respondía a mi padre, él se le quedo viendo por un momento a la chica

\- Tienes buenas influencias, sobre todo por el último grupo. Ese grupo llevo el Metal Progresivo a un nivel superior, eran algo famosos para solo tocar en bares y alguno que otro festival hasta que tristemente se separo por problemas del vocalista y guitarrista principal – Dijo mi padre con un poco de desanimo – Por lo menos sé que tu padre te ha enseñado buena música – Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa – Espero verme con él pronto, quiero arreglar unos negocios pendientes – Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. En ese momento sonó el timbre de mi casa

\- Smooth, abre la puerta por favor – Le pidió mi madre a Smooth

\- Ok mamá – Aceptando

Smooth se dirigió a la puerta que da a entrar a la casa, en ella se encontraba una mujer de cabello arcoíris, junto con un hombre de cabello azul grisáceo, también venia con ellos un chico muy parecido al hombre.

\- Hola... ¿Eres Smooth si mal no recuerdo? – Dijo dudosa la mujer de cabello arcoíris

\- Sí, soy yo señora Rainbow. ¿Vienen por Speed verdad? – Dijo Smooth antes de preguntar con una sonrisa

\- También venimos a saludar, tengo mucho tiempo que no veo a tu padre – Dijo Soarin algo emocionado por volver a ver a sus viejos amigos.

\- Muy bien pasen, esperen aquí mientras busco a los demás – Dijo dejando pasar a los invitados

Smooth se dirigió a donde estábamos sentados hablando, y menciono que teníamos visitas, nos paramos todos de la mesa y nos dirigimos a la sala. La mirada de mi padre se poso en rápidamente en Soarin y este hizo lo mismo. Los dos fueron corriendo en cámara lenta a abrazarse (Literalmente).

\- A veces pienso que nuestro padre tiene un serio problema mental – Dijo Smooth seriamente mientras veía a nuestro padre dirigirse lentamente hacia su mejor amigo como si fuera una película

\- Lo mismo digo del mío – Dijo Speed sin apartar la mirada

\- Smooth no hables mucho que tu sacaste eso de él – Dije viéndola seriamente

Cuando estos por fin se abrazaron los buenos recuerdos de los dos se hicieron presente en mi madre y en Rainbow las cuales también se estaban abrazando pero en este caso ellas fueron más serias con eso.

\- Se nota que no ha cambiado en nada Prog – Dijo Rainbow viendo conmovida la escena de su esposo con su mejor amigo

\- Y Soarin tampoco – Dijo de igual forma mi madre

Nosotros le hicimos saludamos a distancia a Thunder y este nos devolvió el gesto, con una sonrisa. Seguíamos viendo con a nuestros padres con caras de incrédulos hacia tal acto.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Soarin? Cuanto tiempo – Pregunto mi padre al separarse

\- Bien, no me quejo. Sacando adelante al equipo de Canterlot – Dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te ha ido con la música? – Preguntaba Soarin

\- Bien, pero sabes que no seguí con proyectos musicales sino que me fui a producirla y desde entonces han salido buenas bandas de ahí – Dijo con orgullo mi padre

\- Veo que no has perdido tu orgullo de músico, será que el viejo Prog aun tiene la misma habilidad de hace unos años – Miro Soarin a mi padre con una mirada desafiante

\- Puedes apostarlo – Acepto mi padre el reto – ¡BLACK MIND! – Exclamo mi padre

\- No tienes que gritar estoy aquí – Dije quejándome - ¿Qué necesitas? – Pregunte

\- Ve y trae mis guitarras – Dijo sin apartar la mirada a Soarin

\- ¿Cuál de las sesenta y siete que tienes tu colección? – Dije cruzado de brazos

\- Las dos **Deam** que están en la pared detrás de mi escritorio, esas no las he tocado en mucho tiempo – Dijo volteando para luego volver a ver a Soarin

\- ¿No que las tocaste ayer? – Dije dudoso

\- No cuestiones mi lógica – Murmuro mi padre

Subí las escaleras para dirigirme a la oficina de mi padre, está estaba cerca de donde teníamos la biblioteca y la colección de CD's. Al entrar era ver dos estanterías, una llenas de libros y la otra llenas de CD's de todos los géneros del Rock y del Metal. Tenía la ambientación de una oficina común, a excepción de tener posters de bandas, fotos de nosotros, la colección de guitarras y finalmente el escritorio en donde está su computadora y todos los elementos que usa para su trabajo. Tal cual como el dijo estaban las dos guitarras detrás del escritorio.

\- Muy bien papá aquí están – Entregándole las dos guitarras. Una era de color negro que tenía el símbolo de una nota musical en blanco junto con un péndulo de Newton, y los símbolos del los trastes unas runas nórdicas. La otra era de color azul oscuro, esta tenía un símbolo que era un trueno junto con unas alas, y en el mástil se repetía el mismo símbolo como guías.

\- Aun la conservo desde la última vez que nos vimos – Dijo mi padre con nostalgia – Creo que es hora de que su guitarrista original la use – Acercándole el instrumento

\- No sé qué decir. ¿En verdad esta es mi guitarra? La misma que tocaba hace años – Dijo atónito

\- Claro, le he hecho mantenimiento cada año desde entonces, tómala y demuestra si aun tienes esa velocidad "Tercero" – Dijo amablemente mi padre, mientras recordaba esos días

Soarin agarró el instrumento este rápidamente se sintió cómodo con el mismo, calentó un poco los dedos para enfrentarse a un duelo con mi padre.

\- No sabía que tu padre tocaba la guitarra – Le susurre a Speed al oído

\- Yo tampoco, aunque he visto esa guitarra antes. Mas no sé en donde, pero enserio se me hace familiar – Me respondía Speed

\- Entonces, ¿De dónde aprendiste a tocar la guitarra? – Pregunto Smooth

\- Mi madre nos enseño a mi hermano y a mí, más no sabía esto de él – Decía la chica de ojos esmeralda

Los dos estaban más que listos para desafiarse, nosotros nos acomodamos en el sillón. Para disfrutar de la acción de estos dos personajes, Smooth al lado derecho de Speed y yo a su izquierda, Smooth tenía del otro lado a Thunder mientras que nuestras madres se sentaron en sillones separados.

\- Muy bien, las damas primeros – Dijo mi padre a Soarin

\- Entonces mis respetos señorita – Le devolvió el gesto a mi padre

\- Si insistes – Dijo con calma – Empecemos con algo lento… 250BPM (En lenguaje musical esto es un tiempo considerado veloz) – Dijo desafiante

Mi padre empezó a hacer una base sencilla de Thrash Metal, para que Soarin la copiase mientras que los dos ya estaban en sintonía, mi padre empezó a hacer el solo. Mi padre hacia Sweep Pickin' desde el principio del mástil hasta el final pero a su parecer aun le parecía lento, mientras que mezclaba aun más técnicas de soleo esta cada vez iba aumentando la velocidad paro para hacer la base para Soarin. Este le respondió de igual forma solo que este iba un poco más rápido, y no empezó con Sweep Pickin'.

\- Vamos Prog, sabes que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso – Dijo viéndolo aun más desafiante – Bueno, si es lo que quieres – Dijo aceptando. Este empezó con haciendo patrones mientras que cada uno los intercalaba con algún que otro acorde para darle aun más armonía, estaba tocando muy rápido que no pareciese que necesitase de la otra mano para tocar así que empezó a usarla como otra herramienta para hacer tonos, llego a un punto que quería demostrar su velocidad, volvió a posar la mano derecha en el puente para tocar a 1000BPM (Esto ya es extremo), sus dedos ya se veían borrosos por la velocidad, finalmente paro y termino con su índice en el traste veinte y cuatro mientras usaba el tremolo para sostener la nota por un poco más de tiempo.

Nuestros visitantes estaban impresionados por lo rápido de tocar de mi padre, nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a verlo solear así que no estábamos impresionados. Speed me dirigió la mirada, viendo de donde había aprendido tanto sobre el instrumento.

\- Quita esa cara hombre, porque te impresiona tanto mi velocidad. Siento que aun me falta por practicar – Dijo mi padre

\- Se nota que has aumentado desde la última vez que tocamos juntos – Dijo Soarin con un poco de admiración

\- Aun no has visto mucho sobre la guitarra – Hizo una breve pausa – Black ven acá – Me pedía mi padre

\- Muy bien, veamos si te puedo superar – Me levantaba del asiento

\- ¿Me permites la guitarra? – Le pedí el instrumento

\- Aquí tienes, úsala con delicadeza – Dijo Soarin con una sonrisa

\- Muy bien, cuando marque el tiempo empezaras tu – Decía mi padre amablemente, este toco secamente las cuerdas para marcar tiempo. Yo empecé con técnicas bastantes simples para solear. Yo paso a hacer la base para que mi padre copiase el mismo riff, cuando termino yo empecé a solear un poco más rápido mis dedos se estaban empezando a verse borrosos por la velocidad. Mi padre copio exactamente el mismo riff, yo me estaba empezando a poner más competitivo mire a mi padre desafiantemente y este me dijo – Vamos saca todo ese potencial que tienes "Petrucci" – Viéndome de la misma forma. Yo preparado di todo el potencial que tenía, usaba todas las técnicas que me había enseñado mi padre, los dedos estaban como los de mi padre cuando estaba tocando contra Soarin, llegue a un punto que me dolían mucho y vi como estaban sangrándome un poco así que finalicé el solo en el traste doce haciendo exactamente igual a mi padre.

\- Uff… me arde la mano – Dije algo molesto por el dolor

\- Muy bien, estas cerca de lograrlo. Dentro de poco serás tan bueno como yo, o quizás mejor – Dijo me padre posando sus brazos en el mástil – Me siento orgulloso de ti. Ahora Soarin podrías venir a mi despacho, quiero hablar sobre negocios contigo, y quita esa cara de estúpido, no es el primer guitarrista rápido que vez en tu vida – Dijo seriamente antes de darse media vuelta

Estaban impresionados, aun necesitaba práctica pero al parecer para ellos aun no era normal que yo soleara a tal velocidad. Smooth medio se lo esperaba, y Speed ya sabía lo rápido que podía ir. Yo me quite la guitarra no quería que me siguieran viendo con esa cara de asombro, en el fondo de mi alma eso me molestaba en verdad.

…

…

…

\- Tienes una hermosa hija Soarin y tu hijo tampoco se queda atrás. Se notan que son grandes personas con solo verlos – Dijo Prog viendo hacia fuera de la casa, que daba una gran vista de los paisajes de Canterlot.

\- Gracias, tú también los tienes. Tu hijo Black, es muy parecido a ti. Cuando converse con él y me dijo su nombre por un momento lo confundí por ti, solo con la diferencia de que tú tienes barba y él no tiene mechones azules – Dijo amablemente

\- Soarin… no sé si decirte esto, porque no sé como lo tomarás – Dijo mi padre un poco serio

\- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras "Primero" – Dijo Soarin con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, para resaltar el sobre nombre

\- Bueno, Speed y Black. Tienen algo serio – Dijo mientras se volteaba mientras posaba sus manos en el escritorio

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Apenas se conocen como para tener algo – Dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco mientras este se cruzaba los brazos

Prog hizo una pequeña risa mientras que se acomodaba sus lentes – Se nota que aun piensas que Speed es una niña, y no te cierres – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras resaltaba su postura

\- Es que siento que aun es muy joven para tener pareja – Dijo con la mirada baja

\- Ella es una linda chica, además ella sabe todo lo que le ha pasado a mi hijo. Reconozco su lenguaje corporal, también en su forma de hablar – Dijo seriamente

\- ¿Qué? El no pudo haber pasado por mucho, aun es muy joven – Dijo algo incrédulo

\- El es muy serio, a veces algo seco, y hasta hay días que está muy amargado – Dijo serio Prog – Lo puedes notar en lo sucedido hace unos minutos – Menciono con el mismo tono

\- ¿Por tanto ha pasado? – Preguntaba Soarin

\- Nosotros no nos mudamos solo porque ya estoy fuera de peligro, yo fácilmente pude haberme quedado en Finlandia, tenía ya una vida hecha allá y para que volver ¿Verdad?, nosotros regresamos a Canterlot no por mí, sino por Black y Smooth, los dos han tenido muchos problemas allá. No quiero que sigan sufriendo son mis dos corcheas, yo no podría sopórtalo – Dijo con la mirada baja

\- Aunque no lo creas, Speed también pero por tu tono él ha pasado por más. Espero que la haga tan feliz. Ahora ¿De qué negocios quieres hablar? – Decía Soarin con comprensión

\- Quiero que **The Question** vuelva a la vida. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya es hora de volver – Dijo con una sonrisa

\- Enserio quieres que volvamos a hacer música todos nosotros juntos – Dijo incrédulo Soarin

\- Si, he esperado mucho tiempo para que volvamos a hacer los seis misterios – Dijo cálidamente

\- La cosa es que los demás acepten, yo se que Orchad aceptara por ser tu esposa. Pero la cosa es los demás, Flash, Cheese recuerda que ahora tenemos más responsabilidades – Dijo Soarin

\- Tranquilo, yo se que ellos no dirán que "no" a esta propuesta – Dijo volteando a ver el panorama – Los quiero mañana todos aquí, diles que los solicito aquí con sus respectivos instrumentos hasta entonces. Yo me encargaré de los muchachos no estén. Quiero que esto sea secreto por sobre todas las cosas, al igual de la verdadera razón por la cual hemos regresado – Dijo seriamente – Por cierto, en la colección de discos. Ve a la columna tres, letra "T", cuarto CD – Dijo sin voltear a ver a Soarin, este fue hasta el lugar, y saco un CD – Ese debería ser **Turn Your Mind -** Dijo seriamente antes de voltearse a ver a Soarin – Nuestro primer álbum, y la portada aun sigue siendo el dibujo que te hizo Rainbow cuando estudiábamos en CH, puedes llevártelo – Le dijo con una Sonrisa en la cara – Ese álbum tiene una canción que dice _"Mi cabeza poco a poco se torna con una mentalidad negra"_ y otra que dice _"Cuando estemos sentados los dos en la luna, la noche se tornara suave"_ – Para luego dedicarle una sonrisa

\- Esos son los nombres de tus hijos… - Dijo algo confundido

\- Si, esas canciones son mis obras maestras, y tomaron forma física hace diez y seis años, y hace quince años – Dijo subiendo la mirada entes de acercarse a Soarin - bajemos con los nuestros viejo amigo – Dijo haciendo un pequeño abrazo

…

…

…

Speed y su familia ya habían dejado la casa, nosotros estábamos ya cansados. Tenía unos pequeños vendajes en mis dedos por el toque pero sanarían rápido por suerte. Estaba acostado en mi cama ya cómodo para dormir pero había algo que me lo impedía. Ayreon estaba a mi lado, yo la estaba acariciando y esta estaba pegada de mí, aunque en mis pensamientos algo no entraba aún. No sabía que sentía ¿Dolor? ¿Alegría? ¿Nervios? Todo estaba ligado con mis sentimientos, ya quería dejar de pensar en eso. Cerré los ojos un momento y sentí como el cuerpo se relajaba para terminar de conciliar el sueño.

Mi habitación ya estaba invadida por la noche, algunos rayos de luz pasaban entre las cortinas de mi habitación, yo dormía plácidamente con toda la comodidad del mundo, hasta que empecé a escuchar unos sonidos provenientes de afuera. Ayreon también se despertó y fue hacia la ventana de donde estaban tales ruidos.

\- ¿Qué coño molesta a estas horas de la mañana? – Murmuré con el ceño un poco fruncido

Me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí para conseguirme que una piedra me diera en toda la frente, yo retrocedí adolorido. Hasta que me volví a asomar molesto

\- ¿Quién coño perturba mi sueño a estas horas? – Dije molesto, solo para encontrarme a Flight un poco aterrado

\- BM, perdóname pero necesito entrar a tu casa rápido – Dijo nervioso

\- ¿Cómo sabias que vivo aquí? – Dije un poco más calmado

\- Speed me lo dijo, pero… ábreme pronto – Dijo nervioso – Por favor hazlo – Dijo mirándome

\- Bien lo haré, dirígete a la puerta trasera – Dije accediendo, tome una de las espadas que tengo de colección en mi habitación, estas siempre están afiladas y me dispuse bajar para abrirle a Flight.

Este estaba aterrado, y muy paranoico, como si hubiese visto al mismo diablo en carne propia, le indique que se sentara en los sillones de la sala.

\- Te traeré un poco de agua, quédate aquí – Dije serio mientras que envainaba la espada en la vaina que tenía en mi espalda, Flight asintió e intento ponerse un poco cómodo en el sillón de mi sala.

Mientras servía el agua, escuche que alguien bajaba y precisamente se dirigía hacia la cocina. Era mi hermana que se encontraba un poco adormitada, y se dirigía a la cocina con la cara de un zombi.

\- Black… ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? – Pregunto con los ojos entre cerrados

\- Mira en la sala, te darás una idea – Dije con casi con la misma cara de mi hermana, mientras tomaba dos vasos con agua, uno para mí y otro para Flight. Caminábamos con nuestras caras de sueño, y Flight estaba observando el lugar pero sin quitar su nerviosismo

\- Hola Flight – Saludo Smooth con sueño

\- Ho… la… Smooth – Dijo el chico tartamudeando

\- Ok, antes de preguntarte ¿por qué estás aquí? – Dije con un poco de sueño, me eche en la cara el vaso con agua, sacudí la cabeza y ya estaba un poco despierto para el conversatorio – Ok, ahora sí. ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Pregunte sentándome frente a él, el chico se escondió por un momento en su cabello largo. Smooth se sentó a su lado para darle confianza

\- Puedes contarnos lo que sea - Dijo Smooth lanzándole una mirada cálida al joven, esta le tomo la mano y la apretó como símbolo de apoyo

\- Pues, acabo de huir de casa – Dijo bajando la mirada

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – Exclame en voz baja

\- Calma BM, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Dijo mi hermana con la mirada cálida en el chico de cabello rosa

El chico hizo un largo suspiro – Tuve una pelea con mi padre, y fue muy enserio. Mi madre intento detenerle pero este no paraba de gritarme y decirme cosas que en verdad me dolieron – Dijo cabizbajo el chico

\- Perdón si te hago sentir mal pero ¿Qué tipo de cosas te decía? – Le preguntaba al chico

\- "Eres una mujercita en vez de un hombre", "Deja de perder el tiempo con esos animales", "Tu hermanita de siete años es mucho más hombre que tu" – Dijo antes de romper en llanto

Mi hermana y yo cruzamos las miradas, en verdad estábamos muy impactados. ¿Eso salió de su padre? Por lo general ellos te apoyan, junto con tu madre. Por lo que le había comentado a Smooth y por lo que ellos dos habían hablado los dos, Flight era tan bueno con los animales como su madre.

\- Ahora háblanos de tus familiares, ¿Ellos están de acuerdo con esa deducción que hizo tu padre? – Dije poniéndome cómodo en el sillón, y posando mi pierna izquierda en la derecha. Smooth sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba usando mis conocimientos de Psicología

\- No, más bien ellos me dicen lo contrario y apoyan que trabaje junto con mi madre en la tienda de mascotas – Dijo haciendo una sonrisa pero con los ojos rojos

\- Ósea que el único que te dice eso es tu padre – Dije analizando lo antiguo dicho

\- Si, no me ha pegado pero si me alza la voz cada vez que estoy ayudando a mi madre con algo que tiene que ver con animales o cosas por ese estilo. Él quiere que trabaje en la granja junto a mi tía, mi primo, y mi hermanita menor, a menudo me compara con mi primo Apple Buck que es el primo mayor de la familia Apple. Él quiere que yo sea un Apple pero no me gusta trabajar en la granja no es mi fuerte pero no para de insistirme – Con algo de tristeza para luego convertirse en un poco de rabia

\- Tranquilo Flight, después puedes desahogarte conmigo – Dijo Smooth viéndolo a los ojos

\- Ahora ¿Por qué decidiste abandonar tu casa? – Dije serio

\- Me harté de mi padre, y de todo lo que me dice. No quiero que me siga insistiendo que sea como él y como los demás de su familia si sabe que yo no puedo ser así – Dijo un poco molesto

\- Estas cometiendo un error mi buen amigo. Tienes la vista nublada por la rabia y la tristeza que te estás olvidado de tu madre, y tus dos hermanas. ¿Cómo crees que se sientan cuando vean que no estás en tu casa? – Dije lanzando una mirada de comprensión

\- Supongo que mal, la relación con mi madre es muy buena, y con mis hermanas ni se diga, trato de pasar tiempo con ellas. Sobre todo con mi hermana mayor que es la más parecida a mí, no digo que Fly Apple no la quiera es que aun está muy pequeña como para compartir más cosas, pero siempre me siento a jugar con ella y soy quien la cuida cuando ni mis padres ni mi hermana están – Dijo desenvainando una sonrisa

\- Ahora imagina sus caras en la mañana. Ver a su hermano del centro fuera de casa y una madre con el corazón roto por no ver a su hijo en casa junto con ellos, eso puede traer consecuencias grabes – Dije haciendo que entrara en razón – Lo que quiero que hagas es que enfrentes a tu padre, no en el sentido de que armen una pelea pero sí que lo hagas ver lo obvio – Dije con una sonrisa en la cara

El chico estaba arrepentido por la decisión que había tomado esa misma noche, yo levante la mirada al Reloj. Eran las 1:12 de la madrugada, pensé que podríamos hacer con Flight. No podíamos dejar que se quedase a dormir porque mi madre nos mataría, pero tampoco quería dejarlo solo.

\- Smooth ponte algo decente, vamos a llevar a Flight a su casa – Dije con una sonrisa

\- Black… es muy arriesgado. Podrías despertar a mamá y a papá – Dijo Smooth impidiendo mi opción – Dejemos que se quede aquí – Dijo viéndome a los ojos de forma directa

\- Mamá nos podría… - Fui interrumpido por mi hermana

\- Mamá podrá entenderlo en la mañana. Pero creo que no sea buena idea despertarlos solo por llevar a Flight a su casa – Dijo directa

\- No estoy muy seguro de eso – Dije dudoso

\- Además si tenías pensado llevarlo tú, no puedes porque no tienes licencia ni auto – Dijo seria – Se queda con nosotros, le explicaremos en la mañana a nuestros padres – Dijo seria. Yo traté de hablar pero, desde cierto punto de vista ella tenía razón, no tengo licencia y dos no puedo usar ninguno de los dos autos.

\- Bien, Flight ven te prestaré algo de ropa – Dije cediendo ante mi hermana

Los tres subimos las escaleras que dan a las habitaciones, yo le di algo parecido a lo que tengo, solo que este caso la camisa decía **"Beethoven"** ya el sueño me estaba invadiendo así que me despedí de ellos dos. Se suponía que Flight dormiría en el sillón que está por nuestro salón de juegos, mientras que Smooth y yo en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, o al menos eso pensaba.

…

…

Black ya se había encerrado en su habitación, yo me dispuse a ir a la salón de juegos, he invitar a Flight para que no durmiese incomodo en el sillón, sino que viniera a dormir conmigo. Yo salí de la habitación para que de alguna manera no hacer mucho ruido, caminaba en puntillas para hacer el menor ruido posible para luego cruzar a tal salón, cuando cruce Flight y yo casi nos tropezamos, con lo que terminamos viéndonos fijamente.

\- Em… ha… - Balbuceaba Flight

\- Creo que teníamos los mismos propósitos – Dije yo sin despegarle la mirada

\- Pues parece que estamos sincronizados – Dijo desviando un poco la mirada

\- Ven a dormir a mi cuarto – Dije amablemente

\- Pero, ¿Qué pensará Black en la mañana? – Dijo un poco dudoso el chico

\- A veces, no hay que hacerle caso a mi hermano – Dije con una sonrisa en la cara – Vamos ven – Dije con la misma sonrisa con amabilidad

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación, cuyas luces encendí por un momento, que en vez de ser como las de un cuarto convencional. Estas parecían de teatro, y al ser estas de un color rojo le daban una ambientación agradable de calor, lo que hacía mi habitación bastante acogedora. Mi habitación estaba plagada de posters de bandas, como **Opeth, Nightwish, Amon Amarth, Metallica, Slayer** , etcétera. Con un armario, un escritorio en donde hago todo tipo de trabajos, mi bajo, mi sintetizador, y mi preciada gaita que esta estaba colgada en mi pared, justo encima de mi cama, estaba un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas.

\- Bueno, esta es mi habitación. No es tan grande como la de Black pero algo es algo – Dije con una sonrisa en mi cara

\- Me gusta, es acogedora y le da un toque agradable al la misma – Dijo un poco maravillado de la misma. Me acerque a mi cama, para sentarme en la misma. Noté que Flight no venía así que para romper el hielo

\- Flight, no quedes ahí parado ven – Dije amablemente

\- ¿En serio? Ok – Dijo un poco apenado

\- Si ven… sabes que no tienes que ponerte así conmigo – Dije con una sonrisa en la cara

El joven de pelo rosa claro, y piel amarillo pálido se acercaba con algo de pena, ya que se notaba que nunca había estado con una chica a solas, aparte de Speed que en realidad es su mejor amiga.

\- Nunca habías estado a solas con una chica que no fueran tus hermanas – Pregunte para romper el hielo

\- He estado con Speed, pero ella la considero mi hermana y viceversa – Dijo un poco sonrojado

\- Y ¿Nunca te habías fijado en alguien? – Pregunte con curiosidad

\- No, digamos que hasta hace poco tenía otros intereses – Dijo un poco más confiado

\- ¿Cómo cuales? – Interesada en saber

\- Es que quiero heredar la tienda de mi madre, me gusta más cuidar a los animales y ayudarles a encontrar hogar. Entonces tengo una eterna competencia con mi hermana mayor para ver quien se la queda, pero, en verdad estoy perdiendo parte de mi juventud en esa tienda. Le comente eso a mi madre, y ella me dijo que estaba en lo cierto – Dijo explicando, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara – Ahora ¿Qué hay de ti? – pregunto Flight amablemente

\- ¿De mi…? - Dije un poco dudosa, me recogí el pelo por un momento – Bueno, soy alguien que su meta es la música y el diseño. Pero al igual que Black prefiero el entretenimiento, Black y yo compartimos la misma meta que es llegar a ser tan famosos como un tío nuestro que murió ya hace algunos años – Dije un poco seria pero sin embargo desenvaine una sonrisa

\- ¿Cómo haces para siempre estar sonriendo? – Me pregunto el joven

\- Bueno, he tenido que aprender a ver la vida desde otro punto de vista. Muchos se apegan al rencor, la tristeza, la decepción y hasta a veces su rabia es tanta que se les hace difícil perdonar. Yo aprendí todo eso junto con mi hermano solo que este no sonríe muy seguido, prefiere ser más serio – Dije con la cabeza en alto

\- Me sorprendes cada vez más, ¿Te has interesado en alguien? – Pregunto con curiosidad y algo sonrojado

\- Flight, por casualidad. ¿Sabes qué es un emblema del silencio? – Pregunte un poco cabizbaja

\- No, lo siento – Dije un poco apenado

Metí la mano en mi camisa, para sacar un collar que me dio mi padre cuando era una niña. Este tenía forma de Octágono hecho de aluminio, y adentro tenía la runa nórdica de Sowilo (ᛋ) y de Naudr (ᚾ) como relieve en la misma.

\- Esto es un emblema de silencio, es cuando le juras a tus runas que guardaras tus secretos más preciados. Así que no puedo responder a esa pregunta – Dije cabizbaja

\- Y ¿Qué significan esos símbolos? – pregunto con curiosidad

\- La que parece un rayo, es la runa del sol. Significa que nunca te preocupes de lo que te suceda, siempre habrá un nuevo día para enmendarlo o que tendrás algo mejor. Y está otra que parece una cruz, es la runa de Naudr que significa necesidad, también quiere decir que se aproximaran cambios importantes pero que tengo que evaluarlos con premeditación – Dije explicándole todo sobre las runas

\- Por ese emblema no puedes contarme cosas sobre tu pasado – Pregunto un poco desanimado

\- Bueno, te contaré algo. No me gusta verte así – Dije accediendo, ese muchacho tenía algo que me agradaba. Respiré hondo.

\- Que Odín y Ukko me perdonen… Bueno vivíamos en Finlandia, tenía como unos doce años… - Dije con la cabeza agachada – Era parte de un club que nos dedicábamos a cantar, actuar, redactar, de todo. Recuerdo que iba caminando con unos amigos.

"Iba caminando por las afueras del pueblo de donde vivíamos, juntos unos dos chicos y dos amigas más. Estos estaban muy amables con nosotras mientras íbamos caminando para ir a la fogata que estaban realizando los del grupo teatral, lo que me pareció raro es que no me habían avisado con anterioridad ya que el grupo siempre me avisaba a mi o a mi familia, pero bueno, lo más seguro fue una reunión de última hora para ensayar nuestra próxima obra **"Poesía del Invierno".**

Antes de entrar al bosque estaba empezando a oscurecer, aunque todavía había luz. El bosque estaba lleno de pinos altos, llenos de hojas y también llenos de nieve como es Finlandia por lo general, las nieve recorría toda la montaña, nosotros nos abríamos paso entre los matorrales grandes que se encontraban por nuestro camino, delante iba uno de los jóvenes, yo iba en el centro de la fila y detrás el otro muchacho. Estos tenían un poco más de fuerza por ser de diez y seis años.

Al cabo de una hora ya había oscurecido, lo que nos iluminaba el camino era solo unas linternas que llevábamos con nosotros, juntos con la luz de la luna. Cuando llegamos a un punto algo amplio algo hizo que tropezara solo quede un poco atontada, pero sentí como me taparon la boca y me amarraban una soga yo lo único que hice fue inflar el pecho. Cuando volteé me percate que mis amigas estaban inconscientes, yo solo cerré los ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la oscuridad ya estaba presente yo me había hecho la inconsciente, se podía notar una fogata encendida al frente de mi. Al voltear me di cuenta de que una de mis amigas se estaba intentando zafar de las amordazadas pero se le era inútil, yo miré a otra de mis amigas me percate que esta logro hacer los mismo que yo, desinflo el pecho lentamente y así se podía quitarse las ataduras más fácilmente, así que yo hice lo mismo.

No nos habíamos quitado las cuerdas porque todavía estaban los dos muchachos ahí, así que mi amiga y yo no podíamos huir de ese lugar. Mientras nosotras solo podíamos permanecer ahí, los dos muchachos se acercaron a la chica que estaba intentando huir. Se agacharon para verla mejor y ahí empezó el acto, le corto las ataduras que envolvían sus brazos para luego amarrar sus muñecas lo mismo hicieron con sus piernas."

Me detuve un momento por recordar tales cosas, la imagen en ese acto pasó frente a mis ojos y las lágrimas salieron por un momento.

\- Smooth, no tienes que continuar si no quieres – Dijo Flight viéndome con sus ojos Calipso.

\- No, tengo que sacarlo – Dije secándome las lagrimas – Bueno, saltaré esa parte de bueno… ya sabes que paso ahí – Dije con la mirada baja – Los dos muchachos empezaron a pelear por algo estúpido que sucedió en ese acto, solo para uno de ellos sacara un arma y le apuntase al otro. En el acto de irá del muchacho, solo apretó el gatillo y la bala atravesó su cabeza dejándolo muerto en el acto. Este no pudo entrar en una crisis, y al ver que podía dejar evidencia porque nosotras estábamos viendo se acerco a la primera, he hizo lo mismo con que el otro.

"El muchacho se acerco en a donde estaba mi otra amiga, pero como está había hecho lo mismo que yo, pudo sacar una de las piernas sin que se diera cuenta y cuando estuvo frente a ella, esta le pego una patada en la sola baja. Ella me grito que corriera, las dos salimos de ese lugar tan horrible, tomamos caminos separados yo no me fije a donde ella se fue pero yo simplemente corrí dentro del bosque y la única forma con que podía ver era con la luz de la luna. Cuando me canse me pose detrás de un árbol y ahí me quede por un buen rato.

Jadeando por el cansancio, me lleve las manos a la cara y rompí en llanto, no solo por lo ya vivido sino por el miedo que tenía. Estaba sola, perdida en el bosque y sin saber en dónde estaba la salida mas agregarle que la temperatura estaba más baja. Por un momento, pensé que iba a morir. Dejar atrás a mi hermano, mi madre, mi padre, a todos esos seres que yo amaba por culpa de dos miserables que creí mis amigos.

Yo solo estaba ahí, temblando del frío. Empecé a caminar un poco para intentar buscar una salida, cuando escuche un disparo a lo lejos así que supuse lo peor. Lo único que podía hacer era caminar y no ver atrás si no tiene que ver con algo que en verdad me asustase. Caminaba ya sin fuerzas, como si me hubiesen puesto en automático ya estaba cansada y me costaba respirar. La temperatura debería haber estado en unos -10°G, la chaqueta que tenía si abrigaba un poco está la había hecho mi madre junto con unas amigas, me la regalo de cumpleaños un quince de junio.

Hubo un punto en donde llegue a un espacio abierto, camine como dos o tres metros pero más de ahí el cansancio me ganó termine tumbándome en el suelo en donde la densa nieve se moldeo para quedarme acostada ahí sin fuerzas. Lo último que podía hacer era quedarme ahí, todos los recuerdos que tenía de mi familia, los pocos amigos que tenía, los buenos momentos, los primeros toques que hice con Black todos aquellos recuerdos.

Ahí tirada dije lo que serian mis últimas palabras, saque el móvil y las grabé para cuando mi familia me encontrara. Efectivamente no tenía señal, pero si unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de mi madre y mi padre, encendí la cámara y le puse el modo nocturno para que me viesen.

'Hola mamá, papá, y mi querido hermano mayor Black. Estoy grabando lo que posiblemente serán mis últimas palabras de vida… lo que me sucedió fue un engaño departe de unos estúpidos que solo querían placer mediante otro tipo de actos esos fueron Dream Art y Photo Action, ellos nos intentaron violar a mí y a mis amigas pero lo peor no es eso, Dream mató a Photo, y lo mismo hizo con Violet, yo logré escapar junto con Sound pero esta la perdí de vista y no sé qué… paso con ella supongo lo peor pero no puedo darles ninguna conclusión. Ahora estoy tirada en algún lugar de este bosque, no sé en donde estoy y me estoy muriendo de frio, solo puedo decir que Gracias por la inspiración, gracias por las sonrisas, gracias por todo ese amor incondicional, por todas esas millas que recorrieron, esas millas… Pero hay una cosa por la cual si debo agradecer gracias por mi vida. Esos fueron los buenos momentos, voy a extrañar eso días, ustedes dirigieron mi vida cada día, mi corazón esta sangrado el mal, pero voy a estar bien, mi espíritu los guiara… Los quiero a todos, nunca me olviden.' Dije todo eso entre sollozos, y mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas, lo último que hice fue guardar mi celular, y esperar que Ukko me llevara al Kalevala, vi como una luz blanca bajaba y me daba calor, hasta que esta me invadió toda la vista y hasta ahí recuerdo todo" – Contaba entre lagrimas, Flight acerco su mano y me seco las mismas, junto con un abrazo.

-Y ¿Cómo sobreviviste? – pregunto Flight con curiosidad, con todo comprensivo mientras se separaba

\- Desperté, en el hospital. Mis padres estaban dormidos, pero el que me recibió fue mi hermano junto con su ex novia, quienes estaban sentado al otro lado de mis padres, él me abrazó y me recibió cordialmente – Dije con una sonrisa

\- En serio pasaste por todo eso, quien diría que bajo esa cara bonita y esa hermosa sonrisa hay una chica que ha pasado por mucho – Dijo Flight sonrojándose un poco

\- Si, tú tienes unos hermosos ojos. Quisiera conocer más de ti, ¿Puedes hoy? – Pregunte un poco sonrojada mientras me rascaba la cabeza

\- No lo sé, puede que me castiguen por haber dejado casa. Hoy te diré cuándo podremos, además de que hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte – Dijo con una sonrisa – A propósito, ¿En dónde voy a dormir? – Pregunto el muchacho

\- En mi cama, conmigo – Dije un poco sonrojada

\- No puedo hacer eso – Dijo el muchacho apenado – No somos pareja, solo somos amigos – Dijo el muchacho – Pero quisiese que fuese otra cosa – Susurro

\- No importa, aun así quiero que duermas conmigo – Dije con una sonrisa insistiéndole

\- En verdad, no puedo – Dijo sonrojado

\- Solo acuéstate, esto será un secreto entre nosotros – Dije acostándolo en mi cama

Los dos estábamos viendo en direcciones opuestas, para no tener algún tipo de inconveniente. Los dos teníamos una danza de pensamientos sobre nosotros, mientras las luces estaban apagadas.

\- ¿Smooth? – Pregunto Flight

\- ¿Si? – Respondía

\- ¿Crees que hay algo serio entre Speed y Black? – Pregunto

\- No lo sé, los vi muy unidos hoy después de la escuela. Creo que están ocultando algo, pero no sé que es – Respondiendo a la pregunta

\- Bueno, desde que se conocieron han estado así. Pero bueno, si es que tienen una relación bien por ellos – Hizo un largo bostezo – Buenas noches, Smooth – Dijo Flight

\- Buenas noches, Flight – Deseándole lo mismo, me acurruque en mi cobija la cual también estaba compartiendo. Pero había algo que nunca había sentido antes, era una especie de calor agradable que recorría mi abdomen y…

\- Flight, ¿Me estas abrazando? – Pregunte algo extrañada

\- ¡Oh! Perdón no era… - Dijo apenado

\- No, no importa quédate como estabas – Dije relajada y cómoda por tal situación, en verdad me gustaba esa sensación, creo que necesitaba ese calor hace mucho tiempo, creo que hasta el bosque más frio se llenaría de esa sensación.

 **Por cierto, el anteriormente nombrado AppleBuck le pertenece a un usurario de nombre Roco, fue el único que pude "introducir" porque fue el único que le encontré sentido para ponerle en el capitulo. Les pido disculpas de nuevo. Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
